Martyr's Requiem
by steelguardsexual
Summary: There are many who rebel against fate, yet when Balthier gets caught up in an apprentice's attempts to break free from the darkness within, he wonders if this fate was what had been planned for him all along.
1. Killer of Stars

Yes, you're reading this correctly. A _Final Fantasy XII_ and _Star Wars: The Force Unleashed_ crossover. My Brain Buddy, **The Giant Daifuku**, has influenced me into starting random crossovers of my own—and so I dedicate this chapter to her! I'm a serious _Star Wars_ fan, and I've been waiting so long to do a fan fic about it. I know I've got two other stories in progress right now, but this one has been bugging me. I needed to start writing it. Well, actually, I missed writing Balthier's point of view. See what happens when you write really long stories? You get..._bored_.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Being dragged along on one of Vaan's pointless hunts was not in the day's plans, nor was getting lost in the Henne Mines.

Balthier peered through the closed gate with a scowl on his face, resting both of his hands on the cold metal. His betelgeuse gun was hanging off of his belts, and the danjuro dagger was carefully placed beside it. Drumming his fingers on the gate, he wondered what would happen if he managed to shoot the thing down. No, Fran would not be happy with him if he got himself blown up. And, besides that point, it wouldn't be right to allow himself to just give up like that when there were still many things left to do.

Help the princess reclaim her throne, cut the ties to his own past, and continue on with his sky pirating life. It all seemed easy, yes, but all the hunts and "treasure hunting" escapades were slowing everything down.

As soon as he found the others, the first thing he was going to do was shoot Vaan. The boy needed to learn a lesson or two about handling hunts and the like.

Frowning, Balthier turned his eyes toward the gate switch at the wall's corner. There were four gates in the room, and the only open one was the one he had just walked through. It seemed far too easy, just flipping the switch and opening one of the gates. Something wasn't right.

Nonetheless, he reached over and grabbed the lever, nearly slamming it against the brick wall. However, the moment the gate to his right began to open, a trap door from above swished opened and a large group of flans fell. Balthier stepped back against one of the gates and reached for his betelgeuse. No—his bullets wouldn't even piece the fiends. The danjuro blade, too, would barely scratch them.

He dug his hand into the pouch on his belt, pulling out a warp mote just as the flans came closer. He prepared to throw it at the fiends, holding it up, but the mote exploded into powder in his hand. Dust clouded his vision, and the next thing Balthier knew, he was being warped to some place of which he knew that he would have no knowledge.

**

* * *

**

Groggily rubbing his eyes, Balthier pushed himself up from the floor and leaned against the wall. After he dusted the warp mote's powder from his vest, he stumbled out into the larger section of the hall. The first thing he noticed were the countless number of bodies surrounding the area, all wearing similar white armor, though some wore gray suits and caps. There were burn marks across their bodies, though from what Balthier couldn't tell. Some of them had even lost their heads, he noted with a grimace.

He turned around, taking slow steps, but as soon as his body moved he was face-to-face with a young man holding a glowing blade of red. His eyes were strikingly dark, and his armor was torn and clotted with dirt. He raised the glowing blade behind him, preparing to strike Balthier down. A voice coming from the comm-link around his wrist stole his attention from the sky pirate.

"_Eclipse to Starkiller. Any success in the mission?_"

The young man scowled. "Kota's gone," he murmured, "and I'm on my way to the ship."

"_I'll prepare us for take-off, then._"

The comm-link turned itself off, and Starkiller turned his narrowed eyes back to Balthier. However, the sky pirate held in his hands one of the pistols that had belonged to the unfortunate soldier at their feet, and aimed it at Starkiller's face.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Balthier demanded.

Starkiller only stared at him, the glowing blade held at his side. "I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I. Though it _would_ be helpful if you were to tell me at least what area this is in Ivalice. I can find my way back to my ship on my own, then." There was a pause between the two of them, apart from the constant whirring of what appeared to be a ship. "This..._is_ Ivalice, isn't it?"

"No, this is above the planet Nar Shaddaa. A TIE factory?"

Balthier squinted. "You're talking nonsense..."

"I could say the same to you."

The comm-link on his wrist started up again. "_Starkiller. Where_ are_ you?_"

The man-in-question rolled his eyes. "I'm held up at the moment," he snapped. "Any problems with the ship?"

"_You didn't rig this place to self-destruct, by any chance, did you?_"

"I did. Why?"

The woman made a scoffing sound. "_You better get back here quickly, then._"

Starkiller turned off the comm-link—permanently—and gazed at Balthier once more. The sky pirate still held the pistol at the ready, and with another roll of his eyes, the young man shut off his glowing blade, turned around, and proceeded to walk away. Balthier, though cautious, followed him.

"Self-destruct?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "I do hope you have means to escape, boy. It would be a tragedy if I were to die here."

"Well, then I guess this'll be tragic," Starkiller spat. Judging by the way he clenched the hilt of his deactivated blade, he wasn't too pleased with the way things had turned out.

"I think not. I need transport off this...place and back to my world."

The young man said nothing, and only continued on his fast-pace toward what Balthier believed to be the docking bay of the factory. As they went on, it seemed as if Starkiller was trying to do all he could to get rid of the sky pirate without killing him as he tried to do before, but all attempts were unsuccessful. At last they reached Starkiller's ship, the _Rogue Shadow_, and in the control room of the ship a woman, giving the two men a confused look, stood.

The two boarded the ship, and the moment Starkiller walked into the control room, the woman moved in front of him and blocked his path. She wore a jumpsuit uniform with a cap covering her blonde hair, though her shirt was particularly low-cut. She must have been the pilot of the ship, obviously. Her narrowed golden eyes found their way to Starkiller's face after looking in Balthier's direction.

"A man?" she asked, her accent sounding much like Balthier's. "Starkiller, I thought your orders were to—"

"Leave none alive," Starkiller cut off, scowling. "Yeah, I know. This guy just followed me when—"

"There's no time. We've got to leave before this place blows up!" She turned toward Balthier and pushed him into one of the seats behind the controls. "Stay seated and don't say a word. We'll figure out what to do with you once we're out of here."

As soon as the woman regained the controls, the doors behind the ship opened, revealing an endless sight of...space? Balthier nearly stood up from his seat when we saw the vast area before him, but one stern look from the woman changed his mind. The _Rogue Shadow_ soared out of the factory seconds before it burst apart, and then the ship jumped into a faster speed, the stars becoming lines across the sky.

Balthier leaned against the back of his seat, shutting his eyes until he felt someone grab the front of his vest and pull him up. It was Starkiller, of course.

"Who are you and where are you from?"

The sky pirate, still slightly dizzy, tried to look him in the eyes. "Haven't I told you? I'm from Ivalice, and my name is Balthier."

"Starkiller, let the man go," the woman interjected, standing beside them with her hands on her hips. The young man released his grip on Balthier, turning away.

"If he's caught, he won't be the only one getting killed."

"Then he won't get caught." She looked at Balthier, eying him. "Now, Balthier, was it? If we're going to somehow manage to not get ourselves killed due to this mishap, then you're going to have to do as I say. I'm Juno, by the way. Juno Eclipse."

Balthier waved a hand at her, resting against the side of the chair. "Pleasure."

"As soon as we return to Vader's ship, you and I will stay here on the _Rogue Shadow_. Starkiller will get his next mission, and then we'll be on our way. As long as we can keep you out of Vader's sight until we can drop you off somewhere, then I think we'll do all right."

"And I'm to believe that all I can do now is follow the two of you, instead of searching for a way back to my world?" Balthier crossed his arms. "Listen here, _darling_. I do not care about whatever yourself and this killer of stars have to do. All I want is to wake up from this dream, and return to where my leading lady is waiting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave."

He brushed past Juno, heading down the hall. Starkiller grasped his arm and pulled him back, where his fist ultimately came in contact with the sky pirate's neck. Balthier's muscles gave out, and he collapsed into the young man's reluctant arms. His vision began to cloud as he heard the two speak.

"This is getting out of hand," Starkiller murmured, draping one of Balthier's arms around his shoulders.

Juno sounded concerned. "You aren't thinking of turning him in to Vader, are you?" she asked. "You may be his spy, or apprentice, or _whatever_—but we can't leave a man, who is obviously _lost_, out here on his own. It's not right."

"Then if he's caught, it'll be _your_ head that falls."

"Fine by _me_."

Her footsteps faded away when she left, and all Balthier could hear as he drifted to sleep was the quiet cursing from Starkiller.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?


	2. The Pilot

I just realized that, now that I'm writing this fan fic, I'm probably going to end up writing one based on the sequel to _The Force Unleashed_. The second game wasn't as good as the first, but whatever. Just another excuse for me to write more crossovers. :D I tried playing this game without cheat codes, and I died. A lot. Stupid storm troopers.

My ever-faithful reviewer, **The Giant Daifuku**; I thank you.

**

* * *

**

It was the sound of engines that brought Balthier out of his state of unconsciousness. There was a low hum coming from the wall beside him, followed by a constant beeping sound. Groaning, he grasped onto whatever it was that was poking at his head and flung it aside. A mechanical scream ensued, and Balthier, eyes barely open, propped himself up against the wall as he watched the blonde woman from before walk in. A droid was getting up from the floor, making a scoffing sound directed toward the sky pirate.

"How's the neck?" Juno asked. She had removed her cap and coat, wearing just a gray halter top and leather trousers. Her shoulder was resting against the frame of the door, and her eyebrows were raised when Balthier met her gaze.

He rubbed his neck uneasily. "Could be better," he grumbled. "Tell that man of yours to stop being so violent, will you? That's the second time in one day he's tried to kill me..."

"He's not _my_ man, and anything I say to him won't affect his actions." Her lips pursed. "I've only known him for a short while. Starkiller thinks all on his own, and cares only for whatever his master wishes. So is the life of a Sith apprentice."

"You sound displeased."

Juno stared at him, barely blinking. "Look, just because I managed to convince Starkiller to keep you alive for now and not bring you to his Master, it doesn't mean I have to share anything else with you." She turned toward the droid that had been checking up on Balthier. "PROXY, what's the status on his injuries?"

"His vitals are normal," the droid—PROXY—stated in a mechanical, yet hume-like voice, "but his temperature seems to be higher than expected, Captain Eclipse."

"Oh?"

Balthier shifted uncomfortably from where he sat on the table. "I'm warm blooded."

"You're a strange man, Balthier."

"Differences between worlds, I suppose," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Or you've got a case of amnesia. I've never heard of this 'Ivalice' you've mentioned, and PROXY here hasn't found anything about it, either. As far as we know, you're really one of that Jedi's militia and only here to spy on the Empire."

"And yet you still choose to help me." He smirked, seeing her eyes narrow and knowing that he was getting on her nerves. "I can assure you, I not a part of any militia. Though if I _do_ happen to have amnesia, it would be helpful if you could tell me of this...'Empire'." It felt odd saying the same name for his apparent enemy back in Ivalice. "And what are these Sith and their apprentices?"

She was silent for a few moments, while PROXY returned to checking the scratches and bruises along Balthier's arm. "It's hard to explain," she finally replied. "The Empire was once the Republic, respected saviors of the galaxy in the Clone Wars. Then the Jedi turned on them, and so the Galactic Empire was formed in order to put down our enemies. Darth Vader is the Emperor's hound, and Starkiller is Vader's spy. They're all Sith—the enemies of the Jedi since the galaxy itself was created." She paused. "They're more like Dark Jedi, to be more exact. We're hunting the Jedi that managed to escape death."

"What is it that makes them so...threatening?"

"Jedi have these powers that most people don't—from the Force."

Balthier scratched his chin, thinking. "Magick, perchance?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen it with my own eyes, since I'm only the pilot," she muttered with a tight frown. "It's my job to take Starkiller wherever he needs to go. No questions asked."

Leaning back, he crossed his arms and gazed around the small room. "And where do I fit into all this? I can't stay with you and your—I mean, Starkiller. I was sent to this world by means of a faulty warp mote, and I need to return to Ivalice as soon as possible."

"There isn't much we can do for you. For now, you've got to stick with us. Don't worry, I'm sure Starkiller won't turn on you anytime soon. He's too distracted by proving himself to think of much else."

While Juno departed the med-ward and returned to the bridge, Balthier closed his eyes and rested his head in his palm. "And so I must stay with the apparent villains of the story...I'm not sure if I should be worried, or intrigued by all this."

**

* * *

**

The _Rogue Shadow_ was docked in a much larger spaceship—by the gods, he was in space!—and Juno was busy keeping watch when Balthier walked into the control room. She didn't look at him when he casually sat down beside her in Starkiller's seat, tilting his head to the side as he watched her stare at the men walking around the ship.

"Where exactly is our killer of stars at the moment?" Balthier asked, turning his eyes to the docking bay. "Off running about the place again? Destroying entire factories?"

"He's reporting his mission to Vader," Juno murmured through tight lips. "He'll be back with our next destination soon, so don't go anywhere. Intruding on one of their meetings would be an instant death warrant."

"The thought never crossed my mind..."

She peered over the dash board as soon as she caught sight of a frustrated looking Starkiller. The soldiers in white paid no attention to him, though Balthier couldn't stop himself from wondering whose side the 'villains' were on. Storm troopers, as Juno had called them, were the pawns of the Empire. But, Balthier had seen them killed by the apprentice in the TIE factory.

"Don't say anything," Juno warned him as she pulled him up from the co-pilot's seat. "I don't think he's in the best of moods at this moment."

When Starkiller entered the ship, he walked right past Balthier and Juno, and went straight for one of the back rooms. He did, however, call out their next destination to his pilot. "Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple," he said. Upon hearing those orders, Juno prepared the _Rogue Shadow_ for take off, while Balthier calmly sat down beside her. Again, she paid no attention to him, though her mouth twitched ever-so slightly at the corner.

"I'm curious," Balthier stated as the ship rose up from the floor and flew into space. "These Jedi you spoke of. What was it that tempted them to betray your Republic?"

"No one knows, that's the problem." Juno typed in their destination, setting the ship to hyper drive. Balthier closed his eyes that time, though was still dizzy afterward. "Either they went mad and turned to their 'dark side', or they had been planning the betrayal all along."

Balthier frowned. "Yet you still work for the Sith. In my opinion, you've chosen the wrong side."

"Have I?" She laughed quietly. "There's no one in the entire galaxy that is willing to overthrow the Empire. Everyone is afraid. There's no right or wrong for us."

He gave up trying to pry more information from her by the time Starkiller walked up behind them. The apprentice only listened to what Juno had to say about where they were going, and even the droid, PROXY, mentioned some details about Coruscant. Starkiller's master had ordered him to begin a trial of sorts in the old Jedi Temple, in order to ready himself for future tasks. Balthier listened carefully, his curiosity only increasing by the moment.

"A trial?" the sky pirate questioned as Starkiller prepared for departure. "Best be careful, then. It wouldn't be very good if you happened to perish in there."

"My death would be a result of my failure," the apprentice droned with absolutely no emotion. "I'll welcome it if that's my destined path."

"Your woman would be out of a job, you know."

Starkiller turned around from the mirror, glaring at the sky pirate standing in the doorway. He studied Balthier for a moment before brushing past him, and as he exited the ship when it landed, Juno turned around in her seat. She and Balthier exchanged glances, though she shook her head when he grinned gently at her.

Balthier managed to catch a glimpse of the Temple before the boarding ramp closed behind Starkiller. It was a collection of tall building, though many of the towers had long since collapsed. Smoke still arose from the highest tower, seemingly produced by what Balthier thought was magick. Storm troopers patrolled the vast halls visible between long pillars, and Balthier let out a weak laugh when he saw one unfortunate troopers beheaded by the apprentice.

The _Rogue Shadow_ remained docked on the landing pad, since all the storm troopers outside the Temple had already been dispatched. Juno was drumming her fingers impatiently on the dashboard, staring at all the other ships flying past within the main section of the city. The sky pirate rested a hand on her seat, tempted to ask if anything was bothering her. But, he remained silent, having learned from the Princess Ashe that bothering a woman while in thought was not a particularly smart thing to do.

Juno, however, started up a conversation of her own. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she stated. "I don't like the idea of whatever Vader's sent him off to do."

"Voicing such an opinion would surely get you killed," Balthier answered, tilting his head.

"Starkiller's had seven pilots before me."

"Seven?"

She nodded, almost grinning. "Seven. Vader's a hard man to please, apparently. So is Starkiller."

Balthier turned his eyes toward the main city. "I assume that's why you've chosen to keep my presence a secret. His master would kill me instantly, wouldn't he?"

"Most likely, yes. Unless he wanted information about wherever you're from, that is. Then after giving away any info you've got, you would probably be executed."

"Then why not turn me in? That will guarantee that no death will come to you for a while."

Juno leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "I may work for the Empire, Balthier, but I won't send a man to his death for a promotion."

Silence overcame them, and PROXY entered the bridge after Starkiller had been gone for more than an hour. Juno, though she tried to hide it, was getting worried. What the droid told them only made her express that feeling even more.

"I'm picking up countless rays of energy from within the Archive room," PROXY informed them. "The trials my master has gone after are only holograms, it seems, created by the Jedi to test any intruders."

"Hologram?" Juno's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like the sound of that. Starkiller might have realized that when he left. What sort of madness has claimed this place?"

The droid shrugged, and returned to the back of the ship. Balthier looked between Juno and the Temple, and then turned toward the boarding ramp. "Juno," he called. "You wouldn't happen to have any weapons on this ship, would you? It would seem I'd misplaced my own upon arriving in this realm."

She stared at him. "There should be some in the room to your right. Why?"

"I'm going after him, of course." Balthier pulled out two blaster pistols, immediately sliding them onto his belt. When he made his way for the ramp, Juno stepped in his path.

"You can't go out there," she hissed. "You'll be killed, or worse—we can't let you be captured by the Empire. Not now."

"I'll return with your man, don't worry." He winked at her as he pressed the ramp's controls, opening the large door. As he sauntered down the ramp, he could hear Juno swearing under her breath. A smirk played upon his lips, and he waved to her once more before disappearing inside the Jedi Temple.

**

* * *

**

Uh oh.


	3. Hunting Jedi

So after doing a bit of research on the voice actors for this game, I noticed that Ashe's voice actress (Kari Wahlgren) did the voice of Darth Phobos in the PS2 version. I did that part in the game today to see if I could recognize her voice, and HOLY CRAP. She's like a psycho Ashe. And so, I'm playing off of that for a little bit in this chapter. Torturing Balthier is fun. And, yes, some of you may have realized Balthier's getting the 'dark side' view of things, and not the 'light side' views. What significance will that play, I wonder...

You're always so supportive, **The Giant Daifuku**, even when you're dead from oral surgery. Thank youuuu.

**

* * *

**

As expected, Starkiller had killed most of the storm troopers on his way through the Temple, so Balthier didn't have much to worry about. There were a few stragglers, of course, but they were too distracted by the news of a madman on the loose to even notice the sky pirate. Though, it wasn't particularly hard to see that the storm troopers were not the brightest men he'd come across.

Balthier lifted himself over the fallen pillar and reached for the ledge above his head. All the statues of Jedi, he assumed, had been destroyed either earlier or more recently by the apprentice. Some were beheaded, while others were completely crushed and thrown aside. They proved to be useful, nonetheless. He climbed up the massive stone face and stood up straight, looking down at the storm troopers mindlessly pacing around the arena-like room.

He almost considered waiting for Starkiller and watching him kill all the soldiers, just to see a Sith in action. Frowning, Balthier crossed his arms and turned in the other direction.

PROXY had mentioned something about an Archive room. Starkiller was probably in there, no doubt. Balthier narrowed his eyes as he peered around the open area, searching for any signs of the Archive section of the Temple. He could make out the palest of blue lights coming from the lower area, just down the hall, and with a quiet sigh he carefully made his way down the set of ledges.

The Archives looked to be nothing more than a simple collection of lights, all a similar blue color. Some were lighter than others, but most matched one another. The set up reminded him of Draklor Laboratory—countless shelves of data filled the room, and there were multiple busts of old Jedi at the end of each section. Balthier faced one that looked like a lizard, grimacing at the deformity.

"What sort of world is this?" he mused, walking past the creature and toward the end of the library.

He managed to uncover some old recordings of Jedi meetings, the tapes that the Empire had failed to confiscate. He slid one into the hologram system across the room, and he leaned against the wall as he watched the figures of robed Jedi stand before him.

They spoke of a force called the dark side, how their trainees would be wise to avoid any temptations that might lead them to the dark side. Love, lust, greed...It seemed that anything considered 'sinful' would lead them to corruption. Balthier nearly got sick listening to their preachings, and shot the system before it could continue. The figures fizzled out, and Balthier rubbed his temple, muttering under his breath as he walked on.

When he paused before a set of collapsed shelves, Balthier heard a quiet laughter coming from underneath the curved stairs. He slowly sauntered over to the source of the noise, bending over and looking at the woman huddled up in the corner. She had wild turquoise hair and green skin, and wore a tight crimson sari. As she turned around, facing the sky pirate, her appearance suddenly assumed a more familiar form.

"Princess?" Balthier stared as Ashe approached him, smiling gently. She leaned close to his face, running a finger down his vest and looking him in the eyes. "I am dreaming, aren't I? Of course I am. That insane boy must have hit my head again..."

He could feel Ashe's warm breath upon his cheek, and as she leaned closer, it felt as if she was calling him to her. "I can see inside your heart, Balthier," she breathed. "And I know that it is mine. Why deny it? You have nothing to fear now—not here, not with me."

"I hate to disappoint you, Princess, but my only love is the sky." Balthier stepped back from her, but kept a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Her gray eyes turned cold, and she nearly ripped herself away from him. "Is that so? You are a coward, Balthier. A coward and a damned hume. Do not think I haven't seen what you truly desire. Greed for treasure, lust for street wenches—you're well on your way down the path to corruption. You are no better than the rest of us." As she held out her arms, her form shifted back into the green-skinned woman with wild hair and spikes protruding from the sides of her face. She sneered at his appalled expression.

"The rest of you?" Balthier took another step back, fingers inching closer to the blaster pistols in his belt. "I see no one else here, my dear."

"I am never alone, not when I have the dark side in my grasp." She activated the red glowing blade in her hand—a double bladed lightsaber. "I am Darth Phobos, and you will bow to me."

Were all Sith egotistical maniacs? Balthier shifted his gaze to his left, then to his right, and sighed weakly when he realized that he was alone in this fight. Phobos was nothing more than a hologram, as PROXY had explained. She wouldn't be hard to fight. Or so he thought.

Phobos had him cornered before he even had the chance to draw his pistols. Her lightsaber was getting too close to his neck for his liking. "I will find the truth," she hissed. "I will find what you fear most."

_Please, Balthier! You mustn't die!_

She seized him by the forehead and held him in place. Balthier could feel her slinking into his mind, striving to uncover his heart itself, or at least what was left of it. He pushed against her, grasping at her neck, but she continued to see through his thoughts. "Get out of my head," he coughed, trying to open his eyes. "Get out of my head, _witch_!"

Someone ignited their lightsaber behind Phobos, and soon Balthier was lying on the floor, disorientated and barely awake. He stared through cloudy eyes at Starkiller standing over him, blade raised against the Sith woman. He then witnessed Phobos shifting into Juno's appearance, attempting to break through his cruel facade. Balthier pushed himself up, grabbing one of his blaster pistols, and stood beside the apprentice.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he murmured, smirking. "Can't resist the chance to kill, can you?"

Starkiller said nothing, too intent in staring at the woman before them. Unless his sight was failing him, Balthier could see a hint of hesitation in the young man's stance, as if seeing Juno there was holding him back from striking Phobos down.

"Boy," Balthier called, waving a hand in front of the apprentice's eyes. "It's not her. It isn't Juno standing there."

"You should learn how to not talk so much," Starkiller answered quietly, almost completely ignoring the sky pirate's remark. He lunged for the female Sith, engaging her in combat that Balthier was much too confused to comprehend. Phobos reverted back into her original form, though he could have sworn that there were more than one of her fighting against Starkiller.

Then again, perhaps he did hit his head earlier. He didn't bother helping the apprentice in his battle, despite the clear tension. No doubt that would lead him down a path of pain, or worse, as Juno said.

Phobos turned away from Starkiller the instant Balthier moved closer to them, and warped into Ashe's appearance once more. "Balthier," she begged, bringing her hands together. "Don't leave me, not now! Stay, and you will be so much more than you are now! Nothing will stop us!"

The sky pirate froze, and as he closed his eyes, Starkiller's lightsaber pierced through Ashe's back. She disappeared in a spark and the two men were left with nothing but an echo of her cries. The apprentice deactivated his saber and looked in Balthier's direction, frowning. The sky pirate, on the other hand, seemed to be distracted by both his thoughts and what Ashe—no, _Phobos_ had said. As if on cue, the communicator on Starkiller's wrist lit up.

"_Please tell me you managed to find Balthier, Starkiller. I think he's gone mad._"

That managed to make Starkiller roll his eyes, at least.

**

* * *

**

Juno wasn't too pleased with either of them when they returned to the _Rogue Shadow_, and her _good_ mood only improved when Starkiller was given orders from Vader, via PROXY, to go to the planet Raxus Prime to kill another Jedi. Balthier was taken aback when he saw Starkiller's master for the first time: a helmeted tall man wearing dark armor. He had a deep voice, almost robotic, and it appeared that he was more machine than man.

The moment the hologram appeared, Starkiller was on his knees, bowing to his master. Balthier shuddered at the sight of Vader, even though he knew it wasn't real. Then again, Phobos wasn't real, either.

"My spies have located another Jedi," the Vader hologram spoke. "Kazdan Paratus is far more powerful than you. I do not expect you to survive. But if you destroy him, you will be one step closer to your destiny."

Starkiller took in a deep breath. "The Emperor."

"Yes. Only together can we defeat him."

"I will not fail you, my master."

The hologram faded, and PROXY resumed his normal appearance. Starkiller retreated to the back room to train, and his droid obediently followed.

"More rogue Jedi," Balthier said with a sigh when he joined Juno in the bridge section of the ship. She glared at him when he sat down beside her, purposely taking Starkiller's seat again. "How long do you think this will continue? I can't be forced to follow the two of you around like a lost chocobo for much longer, you know."

One of her eyebrows arched. "A lost what?"

"Never mind—just a figure of speech." He propped his feet on the ship's dashboard, leaning back in the seat. "By the way, my dear, it appears that Starkiller is beginning to warm up to you. The hologram he faced in the Temple changed into you, and he was surprisingly hesitant to strike it down."

Juno scoffed, but still smiled. "You're a terrible liar, Balthier."

"Am I? You'll see the truth soon enough."

"So, what about you?" She crossed her arms once the _Rogue Shadow_ jumped to lightspeed. "If Starkiller had to save you back there, that must've meant you saw something in that hologram."

"And that is something I'd prefer not to share."

Her shoulders shifted as she turned her eyes away. "Understandable." A sigh escaped her pink lips. "Look, Balthier. I had some time to think about what you said, about risking my life to protect yours. You are right—I shouldn't be putting myself in danger. But after remembering all the things the Empire has made me do in the past, letting you die wouldn't be the worst."

Balthier lay his arms behind his head, still watching her. "And?"

"Maybe its time I reformed my views. Joining the Empire was the best thing to do at the time, but things are changing. I can feel it."

"You sound like those Jedi fools."

Juno glanced toward him. "Pardon?"

"Back in the Temple, I found some old recordings of the Jedi. They sounded like fools to me." A smirk made his mouth twitch. "All those rules they made about not giving into temptation and desire...It's no wonder Starkiller chose to join the Sith. Imagine the life he had before finding his new path."

She narrowed her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Balthier, what are—" She stopped, knowing that her opinion wouldn't mean a thing. "Why don't you go sleep out back? You must be tired."

Obviously she didn't want him to be around her anymore. Balthier sighed, getting up from the seat and beginning his pace to where he would be staying until he found a way back to Ivalice—the med-ward. There weren't any extra rooms in the ship, unless he wanted to sleep in the cargo hold. Juno had claimed the bridge, and Balthier didn't want to think about where Starkiller slept during the night, or _if_ he could even sleep.

Before he had the chance to lay down, Starkiller stood in the door way and, as always, glared at the sky pirate. He wasn't wearing a shirt, although he had loose gray pants covering his legs. The amount of scars on the boy's torso and arms would have made Basch, during his stint in Nalbina, look like an Archadian noble. No wonder Starkiller had a temper.

"Do you have a problem, boy?" Balthier asked, resting a hand on the door frame when he faced the apprentice. "It's not like you to barge in here, hoping to bother me to death."

"PROXY's curious about how you fight," Starkiller grumbled. "Said he's looking for a new combat module to test me with."

"And I'm the new module?"

The young man shrugged. "Sounds like it."

With a low groan, Balthier followed Starkiller into the training room, not truly interested in becoming the next test subject for the droid. But if it meant being able to witness and eventually understand the dark side Starkiller followed so diligently, then it wouldn't be too bad.

**

* * *

**

Woot.


	4. Lack of Trust

I've been using this story as an excuse to play through this game again. I'm trying to write whatever part I'm at in this game, which is why this is taking me longer than it should. And maybe I'm coming up with a side-plot to this story, too. Mwahahaha. *insert evil laugh here*

Thank you for reviewing, **The Giant Daifuku** and **Bradley McCloud**!

**

* * *

**

After the uncountable time of being thrown across the room by Starkiller, Balthier wasn't sure if the stars he was seeing were just his imagination. The young man was fast, even without the aid of the Force at times. PROXY seemed to be laughing from where he stood just a few feet away from the quarreling pair, and if Juno had been there, she would have been scolding them for being too reckless.

"PROXY, this isn't turning out the way you thought," Starkiller begrudgingly murmured, cracking his knuckles. "At this rate, I'll end up killing him."

The droid looked between Balthier lying on the floor and the one standing over him. "Perhaps that is his primary programming?"

"To what? Get killed voluntarily?"

Balthier groaned, rolling onto his back. "I'm still alive, boy. Don't talk as if I'm not even here."

Starkiller squinted as the sky pirate clumsily got to his feet, almost expecting something to happen. His eyebrows creased while he watched Balthier attempt to stand up straight and almost drunkenly smirk. "Look, Balthier, I'm not forcing you to do this," the apprentice said quietly, making it seem as if he didn't want PROXY to hear. "I can't guarantee that I won't kill you. The dark side is—"

"A curious thing, yes." Balthier grinned twistedly. "You've yet to see what I'm capable of, boy."

He wasn't sure what magick spell to use, considering that Starkiller wasn't so easily impressed. Unless he knew of some way to shape shift like Phobos, then there wasn't much else he could do. Balthier settled for a simple thunder spell, mimicking what the young man had done earlier in his fight with the hologram. Starkiller took a step back when Mist accumulated around the sky pirate, instantly backing down in a defensive stance.

Balthier unleashed the lightning from his fingertips and directed it toward the apprentice, nearly laughing all the while. Starkiller dove to the side, holding out his hands in front of his body and blocking the magick with a translucent burst of the Force. It was Balthier's turn to knock the young man down, pinning him to the floor and wrapping one hand around his throat.

At first it seemed as if he'd gained the upper hand, at which he held back a snorted laugh, yet when Starkiller met his gaze, Balthier found himself lying face down on the ship's floor. Blood slowly dripped from his nose, undoubtedly broken, and he pushed himself up with a grunt. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Starkiller holding out his hand.

"Sorry," he begrudgingly muttered as he helped Balthier stand. "I didn't...mean to do that much damage."

The sky pirate scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose and snapping it back in place, only wincing slightly. "Just don't tell Juno," he replied. With a small Cleanse spell, he cleared away the blood on his face. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

It seemed as if Starkiller was trying to express emotions other than anger and hatred, but a warning signal from PROXY changed his mind. He silently pushed Balthier against the wall and got down on his knees, bowing before the holographic figure of Vader.

"My master," he breathed, though to Balthier it almost sounded like a snarl. "We have yet to reach Raxus Prime."

Vader crossed his arms. "There are traces of bounty hunter gangs within the planet's system. In order to continue your task, you must leave no witnesses. The Emperor has spies everywhere; the bounty hunters could be working for him."

"I will kill them, my master."

There was a pause, and suddenly Balthier could feel Vader watching him. His gaze was almost terrifying, even though his face was hidden beneath that helmet. Starkiller had noticed this, too, and immediately spoke up.

"There will be no witnesses, my master. Kazdan Paratus will be destroyed before this night is over."

Balthier sunk back into the shadows, holding his breath and willing his heartbeat to quiet itself. Vader's figure disappeared, leaving PROXY in his place, and Starkiller stood up. Judging by his clenched jaw, he was just as startled as the sky pirate.

"I hate being him," PROXY groaned, hanging his head.

"I think he does, too," was all Starkiller said before trudging toward the front of the ship. Balthier followed, cautiously glancing back at the droid and where Vader had been. Something about that man didn't seem right, but he couldn't figure out what. Nevertheless, things were beginning to change, but no one was sure if it was for the better.

Juno had her back turned to the pair, making some repairs to the navigation system beside the dashboard. Starkiller leaned against the wall, eying her and parting his lips as if he had something to say. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, and tilted her head.

"Done with your training?" she asked, turning her attention back to her work. "We're just arriving at Raxus Prime now, by the way. Though, considering we haven't taken much of a break since leaving Coruscant, it might do you some good to settle down for a bit."

"If you're tired, you could just say so." Starkiller moved his shoulder uncomfortably, casting his eyes to the side. "Juno, you don't need to make excuses. For anything."

She set the wrench down, staring at him with a concerned look. "Starkiller, I'm only hired to be your pilot, not to sit around and—"

Her words were cut short when Balthier collapsed without warning, falling against the wall and sliding to the floor. She quickly went to his side, gasping when she saw the burn marks on his neck; hand prints. The apprentice, with wide eyes, stood still as she tried to wake up the unconscious man, shouting his name.

**

* * *

**

Balthier awoke to the feeling a cold towel draped his nose, and the sound of Juno's frustrated yells. He was laying in the med-ward again, on the same table as he had the first day he arrived in the new world—no, _galaxy_. Touching his neck and remembering the hands clenched around it before he passed out, Balthier closed his eyes and sighed. At least he was alive. Whatever, or whoever, had tried choking him had failed. He had a feeling what happened was what Juno was so upset about.

"What do you mean, Vader _saw him_?" Juno exclaimed from behind the closed door. "Do you understand what this means? Starkiller, this isn't good!"

"Juno—"

"If Vader finds out Balthier didn't die from whatever Force-trick he did, we'll be _killed_! All of us!"

"I _know_, Juno. Vader contacted me all of the sudden, I had no _choice_." Starkiller sighed heavily. "I don't understand why you want to protect him. If he's really who he says he is, then it would be better for us to turn him in."

That didn't settle well with the pilot. "Turn him in? To the Emperor? No, Starkiller, I won't do that. Balthier is a lost man who needs our help. I won't send him to his death."

"Then what else do we do, Juno? I saw it with my own eyes. He's not a _normal_ human like you." The apprentice seemed to be struggling for the right words. "When PROXY was observing him fight, he used these...powers like a Force-sensitive would. Powers like mine."

"What are you saying?"

"What if he's a Jedi, Juno? It's my job to kill him."

Balthier slowly sat up from the table, rubbing his neck before walking toward the door. When it slid open, Juno was quick to stand in between him and Starkiller, expecting that the younger man would strike against him. "No," she hissed through her teeth. "You can't just—"

"It wasn't your Force, or whatever you call it," Balthier interrupted, meeting the apprentice's eyes. "In my world, I can cast magick. Everyone can cast it in Ivalice. I'm no Jedi, or a Sith, for that matter. I'm a sky pirate, that's all. Your 'master' can't do a thing to change that, not even by trying to choke me. I choose my _own_ side."

Even though Starkiller didn't make any movements to draw his lightsaber, Juno refused to move. Her feet were firmly planted on the floor, and her jaw was clenched tightly. Balthier touched her shoulder, and hesitantly she relaxed and moved a few steps to the left.

"I can't trust that," the apprentice bitterly said. He glanced in Juno's direction, not even flinching at the intensity of her glare. "But I can't just kill you, either—apparently. So there's only one thing left to do. You're coming with me to Raxus Prime, to face Kazdan Paratus."

"Boy, Jedi are out of my league. Unless you're hoping I'll be killed there, of course. Is that your plan?"

"Not entirely. I'll need help with those bounty hunters." Starkiller folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sure you've had experience with their kind, if you're as you say. You'll fit right in. Kill them, and I'll reconsider not turning you in."

Balthier looked to Juno for support, but she seemed so frustrated with the two of them, he didn't bother. "Bounty hunters, eh?" A perverse smirk formed upon his lips. "You've got yourself a deal, boy."

**

* * *

**

Raxus Prime was a planet covered with—quite literally—junk. PROXY explained that it had always been that way, ever since the planet was discovered years before. Countless amounts of space ships had crash landed there, living the decaying and rusting remains of ships and humans alike. It probably wasn't the most sanitary of places, either, which made Balthier's skin crawl.

"Amazing," Juno whispered when the _Rogue Shadow_ soared into the inner parts of the planet. "It looks just like the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

A poorly made replica of the Temple, made out of scraps of metal, was in the distance. It didn't seem likely that the Jedi—the noble, pure and _innocent_ Jedi would have built it, unless they had gone insane. Balthier smirked, imaging one of those Jedi he'd seen on the hologram screaming in agony and clawing at their own head, pleading for help to no particular person. _Wouldn't that be a sight_, he wondered. _The so-called saviors going insane..._

Starkiller, still irritated, turned toward the droid sitting on the bench behind the co-pilot's seat. "PROXY, are you picking up any communications?"

The droid made a sighing noise. "Too many to decipher. I can hear thousands of droids, all calling out to each other...This is where all droids go to die."

While Balthier grimaced at the thought, Starkiller didn't seem to mind and looked at Juno. "Set us down as close to that thing as you can get," he commanded, though for once his voice wasn't as harsh.

She nodded obediently. "I will do my best, but there are not many clearings. You'll need to approach the 'Temple' on foot." Just as the two men moved for the boarding ramp, Juno turned around. "And be careful. This place...It doesn't seem right."

Balthier nodded to her and followed Starkiller, wondering why he didn't care to listen to her.

**

* * *

**

Yup, he's crazy.


	5. Falling Further than Desired

Procrastination is a bad, bad thing. I was supposed to read the entire book of _Ethan Frome_ over winter break for Humanities, and I just started reading it last night. Thank goodness for SparkNotes. But, whatever! I wanted to post this before I headed off for school. Expect updates to be slow, again...Darn it.

Thank you, **The Giant Daifuku**! Since you squealed like a little girl when I told you I was updating, here's more violent Balthier for you. :D

**

* * *

**

"_I'm picking up scraps of Rodese communication. You're approaching some sort of salvage operation..._"

Juno's voice appeared on the comm-link just as Balthier peered over the edge of yet another junk pile. Starkiller was behind him, and the Junk Temple wasn't getting any closer. In fact, it seemed to be getting further and further away as they trudged through the garbage. The stench was unbearable; burning metal and decaying mold coated on rusted ships and droids. Balthier pinched his nose, holding back the urge to gag.

"I'll deal with them," Starkiller answered, climbing up so he was right beside the sky pirate. "Well, Balthier will, too."

"_Be careful—both of you._"

Starkiller sighed, pulling himself up over the trash and standing up straight. Balthier, still trying not to vomit, was not as quick as the apprentice, and grimaced when he spotted a group of aliens and droids battling below.

"Juno, I'm not sure what we're looking at over here," Starkiller spoke, his expression matching Balthier's. "Are you picking up anything?"

"_Just some panicked transmissions. The scavengers didn't expect any droid resistance._"

Resistance—hearing that term made Balthier's blood boil. He never truly approved of the Dalmascan Resistance's actions the night he was caught up in their trap at the palace, believing that they were fighting for a worthless cause. He still felt the same way, but since being whisked away from Ivalice, his thoughts were focused on more the negative side of life. He would have given anything to have a taste of Bhujerban madhu; dealing with Starkiller's snarls and Juno's worries strained his mind more than he wanted. Not to mention how much it annoyed him to watch himself getting thinner by the day. When was the last time he had a _decent_ meal?

Balthier glanced toward the apprentice, frowning. The boy was probably thinking about their next move, and whether he would go to fight the Jedi on his own. Despite the obvious mutual hatred between the two of them, it seemed as if Starkiller was having second thoughts about forcing Balthier to accompany him. In fact, he looked to be having second thoughts about everything.

He narrowed his eyes, a scowl curling at his lips. It was Juno's fault. Wasn't it?

"Balthier," Starkiller said, breaking the sky pirate's minor-fit. "You go on back to the ship."

"Changed your mind, have you?" Balthier crossed his arms, tapping his foot against a piece of rubble. "I'll have you know, boy, I'm not as weak as you think. My magick may be limited, but it's better than the tricks those _Jedi_ have. You'll need me."

The apprentice smirked. "I can't guarantee that you'll survive."

"Well, then your pilot won't be too pleased with you."

"I'll make a deal with you. If you get rid of those Rodian bounty hunters for me, then I won't send you to Vader. I'll face Paratus on my own, so..." His voice shifted into a barely audible whisper. "So Juno won't have to worry about you."

The scowl returned to Balthier's face, but he turned away before his reaction could be seen. "Have it your way, then. But mind your thoughts, boy. Wouldn't want your _master_ to realize that Juno means more than your loyalty to Vader."

He didn't wait to hear what Starkiller had to say, and disappeared amongst the shadows.

**

* * *

**

The droids that has risen from the junk were easily dispatched by the Rodian scavengers, though the presence of the aliens themselves made Balthier shudder. Reptilian features, multifaceted eyes, large snouts, and rough green skin. Truly a disgusting sight; just like all the bangaa and seeqs back in Ivalice. And also like those humanoids, the Rodians had aligned themselves with a more dirty and foul side: hunting those deemed as heretics to the Empire.

Balthier crouched down behind a large metal plate, curiously watching as the leader Rodian—Drexl Roosh—barked orders in a foreign tongue to his lackeys. As the Rodians tossed the remains of droids onto an already burning pile of trash, Drexl paced back and forth, snickering about something. His head snapped up when Balthier stepped on a rusted handlebar.

Drexl pressed a button on his jumpsuit before motioning to his lackeys to apprehend the sky pirate. Balthier kept his calm as two Rodians grabbed him by the arms, dragging him into the center of the open area.

At first all he heard from Drexl's snout—lips?—was that foreign language, but after a moment it shifted into a language Balthier could understand. "Jedi? Here?" Drexl laughed, his deformed eye squeaking with each sound. "Jedi are not as wise as they used to be!"

Balthier scowled. "I'm not—"

Drexl leaned close, and his breath smelled like chocobo dung on the bottom of someone's boot. He motioned for his lackeys to open the large door behind them, and Balthier's eyes widened as a large gunship with glowing red eyes crawled forward. Drexl continued to laugh maniacally when the two Rodians released Balthier, throwing him to the ground.

A mechanical fist nearly crashed down upon him, and Balthier coughed as gas leaked out from its claws. Poison, no doubt. He held his breath as he pulled himself up from the ground, reaching for his blaster pistols. His hands lingered for a moment before drawing away from his belt, and with a twisted smirk he faced the gunship.

A Rodian was at the helm, controlling the machine's every movement. If he could somehow kill that creature, then surely he would gain the upper hand. Balthier glanced down at his finger tips, remembering his short confrontation with Starkiller.

He raised one hand and concentrated his magick being sent toward the gunship, mainly its pilot. For a moment it looked like it was an Imperial soldier of Archadia controlling the machine, and with a flick of his hand, Balthier released the Flare spell. The Rodian let out an ear-shattering wail and jumped from the gunship, his body already burnt to a crisp when he hit the ground. The gunship followed in suit, collapsing on top of its deceased driver. Balthier winced weakly, the after-effects of losing magick hitting him.

Drexl stood with his snout agape, looking between the destruction and Balthier. He drew a vibrosword, its blade glowing with dark electricity. "I know what you are," the Rodian scavenger gasped. "If I turn you in to the Empire, they will pay well. But first...I'm going to make you suffer!"

Balthier jumped to the side when the Rodian charged toward him, and turned his eyes toward the ruined gunship. Perhaps it still had some use. Quickly, he cast a Float spell at lifted the machine into the air, and just as Drexl got back to his feet, Balthier let go of the gunship and dropped it. Drexl gave one last cry before dying, crushed by the machine.

The remaining Rodians were pathetic, unworthy to call themselves bounty hunters, and were easily killed. After the last one fell, Balthier fell to his knees and stared at his trembling hands. He was no better than them—a murderer? He ran his fingers through his already tousled hair, allowing a shaky breath to escape his lips.

A _murderer_! Oh gods, what had he _done_?

Time had passed quicker than he realized, and the sky had already darkened. Soft foot steps came up from behind, and a gentle hand placed itself upon his shoulder. He recognized Juno's scent when she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Balthier, come on. Let's get you back to the ship."

**

* * *

**

Starkiller wouldn't look Balthier in the eyes after receiving his next orders from Vader. Juno kept an eye on the sky pirate when Vader spoke to his apprentice in the back room, afraid that he would get attacked again. Afterward, with the order to go to Felucia, the _Rogue Shadow_ jumped into lightspeed and was on the way to their next destination.

Balthier was huddled up in the med-ward, staring at his hands and still wondering how he had lost control of himself so easily. If Fran was there, she would have stopped him before he could have killed anyone. Basch would have done the same, and the two orphans would have gladly defended him. And Ashe—he wasn't certain as to what she would have done. Her thirst for power was undeniable, even though she had turned away from it. But it was still there—and Balthier had already given in to his.

He moved his eyes upward when a figure stood before him, and he fell back against the wall when he stared at his own face. Balthier rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was dreaming. His other self was leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. It wasn't until Starkiller entered the room that he realized what was going on.

"PROXY finished your module," the apprentice explained as the droid reverted to his original form. "The other difference between the real thing and the module is the lack of your magick tricks."

"Correction, master," PROXY said gleefully. "Captain Eclipse installed new devices that allow me to copy the same methods used by the sky pirate. Flamethrowers, carbonite projectors...The only thing I can't mimic is what he used during the battle against Drexl Roosh. Levitation?"

Balthier squirmed where he sat. "I used a Float spell," he murmured. "Usually it only affects the user, but...For some reason, I manipulated it to change into something more deadly than it should have been."

"You aren't Force-sensitive, but you're definitely something else," Juno added, standing beside Starkiller. "When we reach Felucia, you'll be staying with me on the ship. After what happened today, you're going to need to rest up and regain your strength."

To be honest, he didn't want to argue with her.

When Starkiller left the ship upon arriving on Felucia, Balthier sat down beside Juno in the bridge, staring at the endless field of large flowers and plants, covering the cliffs. The entire planet had an un-nerving aura, sending chills down his spine as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to be so easily frightened by his surroundings, but he was beginning to think that what he feared wasn't something he could see.

Juno smiled gently, leaning back in her seat. "I spoke with Starkiller last night," she said, starting a conversation Balthier didn't want to participate in. "He's willing to help you find a way back to your world as soon he completes his destiny. Or, however he put it. Sometimes it's hard to understand him, when he talks about the dark side and all that."

"Are you afraid of him?" Balthier asked, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. He felt so _cold_...

"No. I just wish he would give up on being an obedient tool to the Empire—to Vader."

"To the dark side, you mean."

She crossed her legs, staring at the over-sized flowers around the ship. "I've been told that it does terrible things to people when they give in to it. It transforms them into something they can't recognize, warping their mind until all they think about is power. Acquiring it, holding it and using it against their enemies. Almost as if they've become the dark side themselves." She paused, sighing. "I felt it back on Raxus Prime, and its here. Now. It's like a lingering darkness, threatening to destroy everything."

"It could be Starkiller."

"I don't feel it when I'm with him," Juno answered, almost harshly. "He's changed, somehow. I don't think the dark side has a hold on him anymore."

Balthier turned his head away from her, closing his eyes. _You're right_, he wanted to tell her. _It has its claws on me now._

**

* * *

**

Oh dear.


	6. Soon Enough

I really should be updating Because You Are Here, but I've been reeeally anxious to write out this part of the game. It only gets more interesting from here, considering we've got Starkiller heading toward the light side, and Balthier apparently going to the dark side. Good thing I'm writing two more of these stories. I like this plot.

I declare today as 'happy rave day', **The Giant Daifuku**! :D Yes, I'm slightly hyper right now. And it's almost four o'clock in the morning. I should probably get to sleep now...

**

* * *

**

"_Poor boy, the Sith always betray one another. But I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough._"

Balthier opened his eyes and forced himself to stare at his own reflection after hearing the Jedi's words in his head. Whatever _good_ presence had been on Felucia was now gone, which meant Starkiller had succeeded in killing the Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Her last words were somehow heard by Balthier, and as soon as Juno wasn't looking, he dashed into the shower room and had to cast a minor Sleep spell to calm himself down.

But it was his reflection that made him start to panic. His eyes were no longer vibrant and brown, now more of a golden color with a grayish hue. His normally tawny skin was starting to pale, and he could barely make out the veins from underneath. He couldn't recognize himself, almost, as he peered into the mirror. When he gently touched his own cheek, it felt cold beneath his fingers and he quickly drew away, eyes wide. Yet when he stepped away from the mirror, a hand covering his mouth to stop himself from vomiting, he could just feel his reflection sneering at him.

It was unsettling, knowing that he was changing into something he couldn't recognize. He didn't want to imagine what would happen should he choose to continue down the dark path. In fact, he didn't even know if he could _stop_ himself. What Juno had told him about those who fell to the dark side—they changed.

And he was doing just that.

The uneasiness and worry overwhelmed him, and Balthier barely had the chance to lean over the sink before he coughed up what little food he'd eaten earlier. His throat burned as he leaned against the cold metal faucet, cold sweat trickling down his forehead. Through his deep breaths, he heard someone lightly knock on the door.

"Balthier?" It was Juno. "Balthier, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm gods damned _fine_!" he snarled, clenching his fists.

She was silent for a while, and he almost wondered if she had left him alone. But her quiet voice returned, as worried as ever. "I thought you would like to know that Starkiller's back, and we're on our way to the _Executor_. That's Vader's ship, if you didn't already know."

Balthier groaned quietly, running a hand through his already tousled hair, and looked back to his reflection. No—he was only stressed. He wasn't falling to the dark side, or whatever the Jedi called it. His mind continued to soothingly tell him that he was completely fine as he splashed cold water on his face and cleaned himself up. When he returned to the _Rogue Shadow_'s bridge, Starkiller was already there with Juno.

The two were sitting in their respective seats as pilot and co-pilot, though Juno had one of her hands tentatively placed on his shoulder. Her eyes seemed to brighten when he looked at her, and Balthier caught a similar glint in the apprentice's eyes as well. They didn't realize that he was standing there, watching them.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Juno whispered, her voice quaking. "Whatever Vader's got planned for you—I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"By the end of tonight, you'll get that promotion you've been looking forward to," Starkiller assured her, the ghost of a smile upon his lips. "We'll both get what we want."

"At what price?" she hissed. "We're risking so much just by _going_ to his ship. If Vader senses one thing that's out of place, we won't live long enough to see the day we get promoted." She drew away from him, shaking her head. "It's Balthier, Starkiller. He's...He's different. I tried not to notice before, but something doesn't seem _right_ with him. Please tell me I'm just seeing things..."

Starkiller cast his eyes downward, looking toward the end of the hall. Just as he noticed that Balthier had been standing there the whole time, the _Rogue Shadow_ exited lightspeed and approached a much larger space ship: the _Executor_. Balthier stumbled forward, in awe, and stood between the two seats. Juno seemed frightened by his sudden appearance, but turned off the autopilot and began steering the ship into the docking bay.

As soon as it was docked, Starkiller hustled out of his seat and heading for the boarding ramp. Juno stood up as well, and purposely avoided Balthier as she moved to bid the apprentice farewell.

"Just be careful, all right?" she said to him, touching his arm. Starkiller flinched at the touch, as if he hadn't expected it coming from her. "This still doesn't seem...safe."

"If anything bad happens, though I doubt it, take the ship and get away from here." He made a point of looking to Balthier. "Both of you."

The sky pirate only crossed his arms, leaning against the back of the co-pilot's seat. He nodded once, knowing that Starkiller wouldn't leave without some sort of agreement, and turned toward the pilot. Juno watched Starkiller leave with a small hint of worry before returning to her seat. Balthier sat down beside her, fidgeting uncomfortably with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Juno," he started to say. "About before..."

For some reason, he couldn't find the means to apologize. It was almost as if he didn't _want_ to. Balthier shut his eyes, grimacing from the sudden head ache, and Juno reached toward him. She tenderly held one of his weakly trembling hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, using a similar tone of voice she always used when talking with Starkiller. "Balthier, talk to me. There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

Balthier shook his head. "I can't stay here anymore, Juno. I—I have to go back to Ivalice before this place changes me completely."

"We're going to help you, after Starkiller finishes with Vader's orders—"

"That's not _good enough_!"

Juno's eyes widened the moment Balthier's voice rose and she immediately pulled her hand away from him. He groaned, pressing his hands against his face.

"Oh _gods_, this isn't a dream," he moaned, shaking his head. "Ashe—why is this happening? What have you done to me?"

An Imperial shuttle docked right beside the _Rogue Shadow_, and PROXY came running—as much as a droid could—into the bridge. Juno peeled her eyes away from Balthier's rigid form and stood up, facing the droid. She kept a hand close to the sky pirate, knowing that he needed someone to guide him away from where he was heading.

"Captain Eclipse, Emperor Palpatine's shuttle has arrived," PROXY explained in an anxious voice.

"Palpatine?" She suddenly gasped, grabbing Balthier's hand and pulling him up from the seat. She quickly led him to the back room, locking the door behind her and releasing his hand. "Whatever happens, don't say _anything_ about who you are or where you're from," she ordered, looking him in the eyes.

Juno grabbed his hand again just a line of storm troopers exited the shuttle just outside the _Rogue Shadow_. Moments that felt like eternity passed, and Juno held her breath when the storm troopers returned to the docking bay, rifles in hand.

However, Balthier didn't expect them to board their ship. He didn't think they would arrest Juno, branding her a traitor to the Empire. He didn't think that she would cry and tell him to run away. He didn't expect to be arrested, either. He didn't want understand what they told him as they brought him to Vader.

He didn't want to believe that Starkiller was dead.

**

* * *

**

Days passed, and Balthier's mind was racing as he continued to paced back and forth in his cell. The storm troopers had told him of Starkiller's death; killed by Vader after the Emperor learned of his existence. Juno had been placed in a separate section of the enormous ship, and PROXY was taken away to have his memory core wiped and re-written. Balthier didn't want to think about what his fate would be.

But Starkiller—he was dead. Gone. _Murdered_. Vader had planned on using his apprentice to overthrow the Emperor, but the Palpatine ordered Starkiller's death. And so it had been done.

And now there was absolutely no hope of returning to Ivalice.

Two stormtroopers entered the prison cell as the doors slid open, and the dark, looming figure Balthier was afraid to meet followed soon after. Vader stood before him, his mechanical breath echoing around them, and slowly the sky pirate crept backward until he was leaning against the wall. The storm troopers held their rifles toward him, thinking that he would try to make a run for it.

"Why are you here?" Balthier spat. "Haven't you done enough already? You've already killed—"

"Your mind is weaker than the pilot's," Vader's deep voice interrupted. "And your weaknesses will lead you to your death."

"I've starting to think about welcoming death with open arms by now..."

Vader said nothing for a few moments. "Yet you survived when I meant to kill you before. How?"

"I had reasons to continue living." The sky pirate glanced down at the shackles around his wrists. "But now that you've gone off and killed my last hope of returning home, there's no point in surviving."

"Is there? Your hold of the dark side is strong, stronger than it was when I sensed your presence on Coruscant. My master is in need of your particular abilities."

Balthier scoffed, forcing a smirk. "I am no Jedi."

"Not all of his followers are fallen Jedi." Vader waved a gloved hand, and a veiled Sith acolyte entered the prison cell. The acolyte ignited her red lightsaber as she approached the sky pirate. "Submit to your weaknesses, and death will be your fate."

He remembered Juno's words to him before they were arrested. _Whatever happens, don't say_ anything_ about who you are and where you're from_. Vader knew nothing of Ivalice, it appeared. He eyed the glowing blade held toward him and nearly smiled. "I've never been one to believe in fate," he answered, looking toward Vader. "And even if I did believe in it, do you honestly think I would allow myself to be caged by your dark side?"

The acolyte looked to the Sith Lord, and when she received a single nod she raised her arm. Laughing, she unleashed bursts of lightning directed at the sky pirate, ignoring his cries. Balthier fell to his knees, clawing at his own skin and screaming. Vader left the cell, as did the storm troopers, but the acolyte remained where she stood. When the lightning dissipated, she repeatedly slammed her boot into Balthier's gut, cursing at him in another language.

When he pushed himself up from the floor, he vomited a meager amount of blood and moaned, collapsing to the tile once again. The acolyte pressed her foot to his cheek, standing over him with her lips held tight in a scowl. Her lightsaber was inching closer, but he didn't care. He'd lost the will to live long ago.

But if Vader wanted him dead, why hadn't the acolyte stabbed him yet? Balthier forced his tired eyes open, staring at the woman's veiled face. _Vader didn't want him dead_—that was the only reasonable explanation!

By the time he felt as if all the bones in his body had been broken, the acolyte knelt over his inert form and smiled. Her veil slipped from her face, and through his hazy and distorted vision, he found himself looking into the narrowed eyes of Ashe. He tried to push her away, but he'd lost all feeling in his arms. All he could do was stare at her and wish that she was really there.

"Poor pirate," she purred, tenderly stroking his cheek with a single finger. "Not every leading man gets his happy ending...But I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough."

Her face shifted into the acolyte's actual appearance, and by that time, Balthier had given up and allowed the darkness to take him in.

**

* * *

**

:o


	7. Faltered Steps

You have no idea how mad I am right now. I had a nice beginning to this all written out...and then my computer crashed and deleted everything I'd written for this story and Time's Scar. All my music and already completed fanfiction are gone, too. But, the good thing is, my computer is fixed for the time being, and I'm back to writing. I really want to go crawl down a hole now...This is the only story I'll be updating this weekend, too. I'm in a bummed mood. Meh.

Sorry about the slight delay, **The Giant Daifuku** and **Riku Uzumaki**...

**

* * *

**

_As he approached the tall figure standing before the vast amount of space outside the ship, Starkiller held Shaak Ti's lightsaber in a tight grip. A single drop of sweat trickled down his forehead, but he quickly wiped it away the moment he stood behind his master. Vader didn't turn around; not that he usually did. Normally, Starkiller would have gotten down on his knees and bowed, but for some reason, he found himself unable to do so._

_"The Emperor's fleet has arrived," Vader spoke, his voice deep and grave._

_Starkiller nodded his head, almost smirking grimly. "You have lured the Emperor to us...When do we strike?"_

_"I did not summon him."_

_The large doors behind them slid open, and the cloaked figure of the Emperor approached them. Starkiller whirled around, at the ready, but the moment he turned a red lightsaber was sticking through his chest. He gasped, falling to the floor as soon as the blade was pulled out of him. It felt like his entire chest was burning!_

_"His spies followed you here," Vader snarled quietly, and as soon as the Emperor stood over the apprentice's fallen from, he bowed. "What is thy bidding, my master?"_

_"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader." The Emperor was more menacing and vile in person than Starkiller expected. "By taking this boy as your apprentice, you have betrayed me. Now, you will kill him, or I will destroy you both."_

_Starkiller, clutching at the burnt, gaping wound in his chest struggled to get up from the floor. He stared with pleading eyes at Vader. "Master," he choked out, "we can defeat him together..."_

_His words were easily ignored. "Do it now, Lord Vader! Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me!"_

_The events that took place next were nothing more than a blur to Starkiller. He seemed to fall into an abyss, much worse than the death Shaak Ti predicted for him. He felt...cold, almost. But it wasn't icy-cold like he expected. It was almost comforting, even. Yet there was nothing there, nothing but—_

**

* * *

**

—darkness.

Balthier turned his hazy eyes toward the sliding doors and held out his arms almost instantly, already used to the routine. The storm troopers clicked the cuffs around his wrists and dragged him out of the small cell, the familiar scent of burning metal and grime filling his senses. Balthier closed his eyes to the sound of voices barking out orders, his feet moving all on their own. He knew the way all too well, and if he had the chance, he probably would have had the entire lay out of the _Executor_ memorized, too.

The hand cuffs around his wrists were loose enough that he could have tried to escape, yet after nearly six months of nothing but mindless suffering and sitting in that cell, he'd lost the will to do much else. Six months of interrogation about Starkiller, six months of beatings and torture, six months of isolation...Balthier sighed at the thought: he'd been away from Ivalice so long. He wondered if anyone even noticed that he was gone.

One of the storm troopers tugged at his chains, and Balthier begrudgingly quickened his sluggish pace. His bare feet clapped against the tiled flooring, standing out from all the clanking of boots of the soldiers and engineers. He opened his eyes and glanced toward the troopers guiding him up the stairs, toward the rifles held tightly in their arms.

Six months...It had been six long months since Starkiller was killed at the hands of his own master. Juno had been quartered somewhere else within the massive ship, and PROXY had been taken in and ordered to have his memory wiped and re-written. Sometimes Balthier wished that would have been his fate; at least then he could forget the face that plagued his mind since that first night. The acolyte was a cruel, cruel woman...No wonder she appeared as Ashe every time she visited his cell.

She would show up without warning, and the first thing she would always do was remove the veil and reveal Ashe's face. Balthier learned to look away from those menacing gray eyes after the first month, though she often punished him even more if he avoided them. He was just glad she didn't take on the face of anyone else. If the acolyte wore Fran's face, Balthier would have definitely lost his mind sooner.

"Keep walking," the storm trooper behind him commanded, jabbing their rifle against his neck.

Balthier squinted, not realizing he'd stopped walking altogether. They were in a hall way he didn't recognize, which probably wasn't a good thing. Nevertheless, he trudged on wherever the storm troopers were taking him, silently hoping this was the day they would finally put an end to this misery.

However, his hopes were worthless when he was shoved into a transport shuttle.

His legs gave out as soon as the storm troopers unlocked his chains. It felt as if a large weight had been lifted from him, so overwhelming that he'd nearly lost consciousness. If it hadn't been for the pairs of arms warmly wrapped around his feeble frame, he would have fallen further.

"Oh, Balthier," Juno whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "Balthier—you're alive..."

The doors slammed shut behind them, and it wasn't until the shuttle started to move that Balthier acknowledged her presence. He pushed away from her enough to see her completely, and he was almost relieved to see that her condition was far better than his own. The only thing out of place was the small bruise on her cheek, which evoked a small singe of jealousy from him.

"I had thought that Vader would have—I mean, considering you're not from here..." She bit her lower lip. "I just thought he would have killed you, just like he killed..." Her voice trailed off, unable to say Starkiller's name.

Balthier pursed his cracked lips and carefully eyed Juno's trembling form. "Where are they taking us?" he asked. His voice was hoarse. "Do you know?"

"I remember hearing the storm troopers talking about the _ISS Empirical_, Vader's mobile research facility. It's where he houses all the prisoners he plans to use for experiments." She paused. "I suppose after so long, we've out run our usefulness."

"Experiments?" Balthier cringed. "No...Vader doesn't want me dead. He said the Emperor wanted use of my magick...No, that's impossible. That acolyte never killed me—Ashe never killed me."

Juno placed both her hands on his cheeks, stopping his rambling. "Balthier. It's all right. You're not alone anymore." With a forced smile, she looked toward the end of the cell where a set of supplies lay. She searched through the pack, pulling out a mirror and a blade, and then returned to where Balthier was sitting. "Here, let's get you cleaned up."

He wasn't too surprised at the sight of his own reflection. His eyes had a sunken look to them, and he was paler than he remembered. There was a small amount of stubble on his chin, only because he was determined to keep up his appearance despite the circumstances back on the _Executor_. He didn't want Ashe to think he was getting reckless, did he? The rest of his face was lightly caked with dirt and grime, with spots of blood dried up on his small scars. He winced when he saw the outlines of his veins from beneath his skin.

"What's happened to me?" he murmured, touching his forehead. "It should have gone away...I _thought_—"

"You don't know when to stop talking, do you?" Juno pressed the blade into his hands and enclosed his fingers around it. It pained him to think he could have just killed her right then; he could put an end to the misery before it continued. "I'll fix your hair. Can't have you look like a drunken fool when we head into the lab, do we?"

He shaved off the stubble from his chin while she trimmed up his hair. She was careful not to hurt him, as if she believed that one more cut would send him into a frenzy. Juno knew nothing of what happened to him over the past months, but he didn't know what happened to her, either. Starkiller's death hurt her more than it did for him; he could see it in her eyes. Hopeful, but already lost.

When Balthier set the mirror down, tempted to just toss it aside and watch it break, Juno gingerly ran a hand through his slightly tousled hair. She was silent, though her breath was suppressed and weak. It took him a moment to realize that she was crying. She leaned into his back, burying her face between his shoulder blades as her sobs became thick and loose.

But she still said nothing, and neither did he.

The shuttle stopped abruptly not long after, and the doors slid upon to reveal a group of storm troopers armed with rifles and pistols. Juno, her eyes red and puffy with tears, moved away from Balthier and stood up. He remained sitting on the floor, closing his eyes the moment he felt Juno's presence leave him. Two storm troopers pulled him to his feet, dragging him to some place he didn't even care to see.

**

* * *

**

When a week passed by without a visit from the acolyte, Balthier was beginning to think that he was finally free. She must have remained aboard the _Executor_, or had been sent off to go torture some other poor soul. The only thing that disappointed him was that he wasn't able to see Ashe's face in reality. In his dreams, she was always there.

It became obvious that he wasn't going to be used for 'experiments', like Juno had believed. He was isolated in his cage, only visited by others when delivered food and other items he needed in order to survive. It was odd—he almost missed the feeling of the Force-lightning running across his skin, sending him into a deep sleep nearly every night. It was...troubling.

Perhaps he _had_ gone mad...

Balthier opened his eyes as the doors opened, though no one entered the cell. Confused and slightly curious, he crawled over to the door and peered around the corner, raising both eyebrows when he saw storm troopers running about the place. A number of cages had already been dismantled, and the controls looked to be disabled. Balthier frowned, looking up as a voice came over the speaker on the ceiling.

"_Security breach in sector nine! Subject 1138 has escaped! Set blasters to kill!_"

**

* * *

**

:D


	8. A Fresh Start

This chapter is a bit more light-hearted than previous ones. I blame Balthier's sudden obsession with Ashe and the dark side for this story being so...dark and some-what confusing. Good thing Starkiller's back. :D

You guys are the best, as always, **The Giant Daifuku** and **Riku Uzumaki**. Sorry this wasn't up last weekend. I've been having a not so good time with school and many other things lately...But! Here I am with a new chapter.

**

* * *

**

The sirens continued to shrill as Balthier moved out of his cell, dodging the frantic hordes of storm troopers hoping to escape Subject 1138. Just outside the holding cells was the experiment containment sector, and from what he saw, the escaped experiment had destroyed nearly everything in sight. Along with the shatter glass cages along the wall, a number of holding cells had been opened and dismantled.

Balthier's heart jumped when he heard a sudden crash in the cell to the left. Subject 1138 was still on the prowl. Whatever it was, it must have been dangerous; even the more stronger storm troopers were running for their lives. He held his breath, looking into the presumably empty cell.

Subject 1138 turned around.

"Starkiller?" Balthier gasped, moving away from the wall. "You're alive!"

Starkiller deactivated his blue lightsaber and squinted at the sky pirate. "Balthier, what are you doing here?"

"I am—er, _was_ a prisoner. Until you decided to come back from the dead, that is. I did not think that Sith could become undead beings in a matter of months."

"I'm not a...whatever you just called it. Vader didn't want me dead, so here I am." He hadn't changed at all since his apparent death, though Balthier noticed the tiniest hint of relief at finding one of his allies. His lightsaber was different, however. _Blue_. Wasn't that the color all those Jedi used?

"A common tale of late. Why exactly are you destroying all these cells, might I ask?"

It took Starkiller a moment to come up with his answer. "I'm looking for Juno."

_Of course_. Balthier looked out into the long hall again, rolling his eyes when a small legion of storm troopers attempted to repair the holding cell controls. Whatever Starkiller had done to scare the men worked. As soon as the apprentice peered around the corner, the storm troopers nearly jumped out of their skin with fright and started firing their rifles. They were easily dispatched, of course.

"I take it your master said 'no witnesses' again, correct?" Balthier drawled, almost bored with the whole matter.

Starkiller nodded. "I'm not leaving Juno behind, if that's what you're getting at."

"The thought never crossed my mind..."

He followed the young Sith further down the ship until they reached what looked to be the docking bay. The _Rogue Shadow_ lay there in all its glory, and standing in the bridge was PROXY. Balthier was confused. It appeared that Vader never planned on killing his apprentice or the ones he traveled with. Juno must have been still alive, too. He was only partially pleased with that.

If Starkiller was risking his life to find Juno, then Balthier wanted nothing to do with it. And so he decided to wait with PROXY in the ship while the apprentice went off and saved the damsel in distress. Starkiller seemed fine with that, since he obviously didn't need any assistance going against the fools still trying to escape Subject 1138.

The droid was surprised to see that he was still alive. PROXY gleefully explained to Balthier about what happened with Starkiller, mentioning that whatever task Vader was sending him on was for the "good of everyone". Naturally, he knew there was something more that no one but the Sith Lord knew.

"My master should return soon," PROXY stated while he and Balthier waited by the _Rogue Shadow's _controls. "After getting rid of all the witnesses, that is."

"There must be a faster way. We'll be nothing more than dust in the wind if we wait any longer." Balthier gazed at the large star below the _Empirical_; no doubt any ship that crashed into it would be disintegrated by its burning temperatures, judging by the flames in its atmosphere. "PROXY, where are the controls for the _Empirical_, exactly?"

The droid looked puzzled. "The system mainframe is located in the upper deck, but it will take you nearly an hour to reach it, Captain Balthier. Why?"

"I could break into the controls and set a course for that star over there. It's the quickest way to, as you put it, get rid of the witnesses."

He could feel a smirk pulling at his lips, and his blood seemed to be cooling at the very thought of his new plan. PROXY, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand.

"Well, you could hack into the controls using the _Rogue Shadow_'s system. But, that seems very complicated for an outsider—Captain Balthier, where are you going?"

**

* * *

**

When he finished setting the _Empirical's_ course for the large star, Balthier returned to the _Rogue Shadow_ with a smug smirk on his face. _A job well done_, he told himself. Just as he sat down beside PROXY, Starkiller's concerned voice appeared over the communicator.

"_PROXY, what did you do? The Imperials are claiming that the navigation system has malfunctioned._"

The droid seemed offended. "It wasn't I who hacked into the controls, master! Captain Balthier has set the _Empirical_ on a collision with a nearby star."

"_He _what_?_"

Balthier's smirk widened and almost warped into a sneer. "It seemed like the quickest way to wipe out all witnesses. That is what your master wanted, isn't it? All the Imperial fools' lives will be ended in a matter of minutes."

Starkiller scoffed. "_I didn't think you were trying to kill me, too, Balthier..._"

"No, no. You have plenty of time to reach us before the ship hits the star. Go save your girl, and we'll be off."

When the apprentice returned to the ship, Juno in his arms, he wasn't very happy with Balthier. In fact, it looked almost as if he wanted to kill the sky pirate right then and there. Of course, Juno wouldn't let him. She gladly took Balthier's side on the matter, though she was completely oblivious as to why Starkiller had to get rid of all the storm troopers and scientists.

Just as the _Empirical_ began crashing into the large star, the _Rogue Shadow_ jumped into lightspeed. Juno leaned back into her seat, sighing, while Balthier begrudgingly sat down behind the pilot and co-pilot chairs. PROXY was right beside him, standing by the small table.

"No sign of any pursuit," the pilot murmured. "We're already light years away from any Imperial forces."

Starkiller frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"We have the entire galaxy in front of us. And yet, for the first time in my life, I don't know where to go..." She smiled gently. "I hope you have a plan."

"We need to rally the Emperor's enemies." Starkiller paused, deep in thought. "And I need to find someone who can teach me the things that Vader couldn't."

How quaint; Starkiller was lying to her. Balthier tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised. "That sounds considerable like hunting Jedi."

"And I know one that might still be alive."

They all turned to PROXY, though standing in his place was a older but obviously noble man. A Jedi, too, by the look of him. Balthier instantly scowled, his fists clenched behind his back, but Juno was much more confused than anything.

"General Kota?" she asked. "What good can a dead man do?"

"When I fought him," Starkiller explained, "he said he'd be a part of my future. That can only mean that he's still alive."

"But do you honestly want a _Jedi's_ help?" The sky pirate shook his head. "All they do is preach about the dangers of the dark side, and how love and all that leads to the utter seduction of power..."

His voice trailed off and the memory of the acolyte filled his mind. No—not the acolyte. Ashe, _his_ Princess. She was with him, telling him to give into his desires and leave behind the powerless and the worthless. He wasn't alone anymore.

"To get revenge on the Empire for what they've done to us, I'm going to need all the help I can get," Starkiller snapped. "And that means even asking a Jedi to get me where I need to be."

"Then let's hope he's still alive," Juno answered, turning toward the ship's controls. "To Nar Shaddaa?"

**

* * *

**

Being around humans that weren't out to kill him was unfamiliar. As he watched Starkiller pace across the floor while Juno kept an eye on the space outside the ship, Balthier tried to come up with something to say. Even PROXY didn't seem to notice that their most talkative comrade was uncharacteristically silent for once. Apart from the beeps and whirrs of the _Rogue Shadow_, there was no noise between them.

Balthier rolled up the sleeve of his unclean blouse and eyed the scars running and twisting down his arm. Though he healed his wounds with magick, the power of the Force proved to be much stronger and made its mark on him. A shame, really. If he could find some way to harness that exact power, perhaps he could return to Ivalice...But, how? His eyes drifted toward the pacing young man.

"Starkiller," Balthier spoke up. The apprentice stopped in place and turned. "You once mistook my magick for the Force. Remind me why, would you?"

"It's been a long time since then, Balthier," Starkiller answered with a very, very small laugh. "Do you honestly expect me to remember that?"

The sky pirate didn't smile, nor even say a word. Starkiller, uneasily turning his gaze to the side, rubbed his shoulders.

"All my life I've been taught to destroy any Force sensitive that chose to ally themselves with the light. When I met you and saw you fight, I followed my teachings and thought of killing you for being like a Jedi." Starkiller glanced at Juno, meeting her eyes for a moment. "But I've changed. I'm not going to kill the Jedi, not anymore. I need their help. And...I'm going to need your help, too, Balthier."

"I'm not staying here to help you start a rebellion. You still owe me a trip back to Ivalice, boy."

"You have a one-track mind, don't you?"

"When it comes to my best interest, yes."

Juno was smiling at this, but Balthier closed his eyes and envisioned that it was Ashe smiling instead.

**

* * *

**

Why did this take me so long to write? Graaahh...


	9. Uncivilized Behavior

Sorry about another long delay. I focused most of my attention on finishing Time's Scar, which I did just a few days ago. But now I'm back to writing about a corrupted Balthier and a slightly frustrated Starkiller. I'm mostly excited to get on with the next two stories in this trilogy...;)

Thank you, **The Giant Daifuku** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing chapter eight! I apologize if this is a slightly off chapter; I currently have a bothersome headache that's been around for a few days. But, I think once the weekend is here, I'll be feeling better. :D

**

* * *

**

"It's time to get up. Nap time's over now, Balthier."

The named man rolled over onto his side, promptly falling off the bunk and landing with a thump on the floor. After listening to an amused Starkiller and a bewildered Juno struggling to hold back laughter, Balthier pushed himself up and faced the pair with a tight but false scowl on his face.

"What's the status on our rogue Jedi?" he asked, dusting off the front of his new vest; it wasn't as eccentric as his old one, but the musty gray and gold trim was something he could get used to. "We've searched Nar Shaddaa, Coruscant, and even some damned places called Ziost and Tatooine...Please tell me this is not another false lead."

"We're headed for Cloud City," Juno explained with a kind smile upon her lips. "There are rumors that an old man with a lightsaber has been stumbling around that place, so we thought to check there."

Starkiller crossed his arms. "If this turns out to be yet another wild Krayt Dragon chase, I don't Balthier's going to be the only one that'll be more than upset."

"Why else do you think I'm in a hurry to get there?"

Balthier followed the pair into the control room, where PROXY was already preparing the ship for landing. Sighing, he settled down in the co-pilot's seat beside the droid and leaned back. It had only been a week since their escape from the _Empirical_, and since then all they had done was fly across the galaxy in search of a Jedi that was more than likely no longer alive. It was, just like Starkiller said, a wild Krayt Dragon chase (whatever sort of fiend that was). Their search appeared to be worthless.

"Be careful when you head out," Juno warned Starkiller once they arrived in the landing port. "It wouldn't surprise me if there are any bounty hunters crawling around. Places like this attract all kinds of humanoids."

"If that's the case, I should probably take our bounty hunter slayer with me." The apprentice glanced in Balthier's direction. "You look like you could use some fresh air, too."

The sky pirate flinched. He had been trying his best to recover from being held captive by the Empire, but even then it wasn't enough.

"I feel perfectly fine," Balthier retorted tightly. "But a drink or two might be exactly what I need right now."

However, the moment they stepped into the Cloud City pub, Balthier knew that he wouldn't be getting his drink.

He walked close behind Starkiller, eyes dashing across the hume and alien faces around the room. _Truly a disgusting place_, he noted, quivering in disapproval. All the looks he was receiving from the patrons nearly made him turn back around and leave for the ship, but no doubt Juno would scold him for leaving Starkiller behind. Sighing in frustration, he caught a glimpse of an old man slumped over a table with a half-empty bottle of ale clenched in his hand. Balthier nudged Starkiller in the side, tilting his head in the man's direction.

"General Kota?" the apprentice asked as he and Balthier approached the table. The old man wore a dirtied bandage over his eyes, and he smelled vaguely like a seeq would after not bathing for a day.

"I've paid for this table," the old man slurred while sitting up. "So whoever you are, get lost."

Balthier wrinkled his nose, shuddering. "We've tracked you across the galaxy, old man, from Nar Shaddaa to Ziost."

"What are you? A bounty hunter?"

"I really should be offended by that..."

Starkiller shot him an annoyed look. "Leave it, Balthier." He looked back toward Kota. "I think we can help each other, Jedi."

"I'm no Jedi now. Not since..." Kota waved a limp hand toward his bandaged eyes, before slumping back down in his seat. "This."

"I don't need your eyes, just your mind. And everything you know about fighting the Empire. And," he noticed how Balthier was furiously glaring, "it would help if you knew about problems with teleportation between...worlds?"

Balthier hung his head low and rested his hand to his forehead, only partially bothered, while Kota simply laughed. "Nobody fights the Empire and wins, boy."

Someone, in an unfamiliar dialect, was hissing in a low voice to the far too familiar men in white plastic-like armor. Starkiller looked back and scowled, whipping his lightsaber hilt from his belt. Blue light came forth in the form of a glowing blade, and immediately the stormtroopers spotted the one they were after and dashed into a organized formation. Balthier smirked; how easily they would soon break.

"You'd better hope you're wrong about that, General," the apprentice called to the old man before running into the stormtroopers' line of fire.

In the midst of the battle, Starkiller tossed his comm-link to Balthier. The sky pirate spent a few moments trying to figure out how to work the damn thing, eventually he found what looked to be the on button. His eyes danced over to the swirling flash of blue light on the other side of the bar, almost uncertain, but he pressed the button and began to speak.

"Juno, I believe we're in urgent need of your services."

"_I'm on my way. There are tons of Imperials running around the landing pad. I'll meet you in the civilian sector._"

"Some day I'll have to repay you, my dear."

Juno laughed. "_I'm sure you will_."

Balthier waved a hand to Starkiller before pulling Kota by the arm and dragging him out of the bar. Bounty hunters and stormtroopers alike were chasing after them, popping up in the most random of places throughout the city. Starkiller would hold most of them off while Balthier and Kota made their way to the lower sector of the platform, but occasionally the sky pirate sent a lightning magick spell or two to help him.

At last they reached the apartment sector, where the _Rogue Shadow_ was conveniently waiting in mid-air. Starkiller effortlessly jumped onto the hatch, grabbing onto it with one hand and holding out his other. Frowning, Balthier pushed Kota toward the apprentice first and flung himself off the ledge, barely grasping onto Starkiller's ankle in time.

**

* * *

**

Kota had a contact in the Kashyyyk system from the Senate, and Balthier was the only one who disagreed with arranging a meeting. Juno proceeded to comfort him, or at least attempt to, but he wouldn't hear her. Eventually he settled down on the floor behind the pilot's chair, leaning against the cool metal with his eyes closed.

When Starkiller returned to the bridge after take off, kicking a slumbering Kota roughly. The old man cursed loudly, prompting the apprentice to smirk.

"I was beginning to worry that you had died in your sleep," he said, joining Balthier on the floor.

Kota scowled, folding his arms tightly. "I'm starting to wish I had."

"We've reached Kashyyyk," Juno announced as she turned around in her seat. She rested her chin against her palm, peering down at the two men on the floor with a raised eyebrow. Balthier forced himself to smile at her. "I still think this mission is too dangerous. The planet is completely controlled by the Empire."

"This contact better be reliable," Balthier added grimly.

"I trust him." Kota made a point of looking in the sky pirate's direction, shaking a finger. "He smuggled me to Cloud City, and he's an old ally to the Jedi Order. But all you need to know is that there's something very valuable to him down there. You get it, and maybe he'll agreed to help you fight the Empire."

"Get...get what?"

"Patience, boy."

The journey down onto the planet was filled with utmost silence, and Balthier's thoughts trailed back to Ashe. He couldn't help but wonder how she and the others were doing. To think, he disappeared in the middle of her quest to reclaim her throne. Perhaps she had already done so and was simply waiting for him to return? Yes, that must have been why she continued to haunt his dreams. Ashe had always longed for him, which was why he confided his past to her in the first place. But now...He wasn't too sure anymore as to how he felt.

Upon leaving the _Rogue Shadow_, Balthier and Starkiller split up to cover more ground. Kashyyyk was much like the Salikawood, but much more untamed and wild like the Golmore Jungle. Just as Juno said, the Empire had taken over and corrupted the planet with their greed and false promises, though the natives of Kashyyyk were unlike what Balthier expected. Tall, hairy beasts that walked upright like humes. Starkiller mentioned that they were called Wookiees, or something like that...

Since Starkiller was off dealing with the head-honchos of the Imperial forces on the planet, that left the task of finding the 'valuable item' to Balthier. He managed to uncover the main facility, which turned out to be more of a hunting lodge for rich nobility than a factory, like he expected. Countless heads of alien fiends and creatures were hung along the wall, and at the end of the hall was a large office of some-sort, surrounded by screens with recordings of each sector. But, standing in front of a large window with a small blue and white droid was...

...A girl?

She wore an elegant white dress, and her dark brown hair was tied back into an array of loose braids, pulled into a bun. Balthier cautiously walked forward, a hand hovering one of his blaster pistols.

"I should have expected the Emperor would send an assassin," she spoke in a curt, but young voice. "It's a coward's tactic."

"I'm not with the Emperor, girl," Balthier spat. "I am currently in league with a fallen Jedi by the name of Kota—"

"Master Kota is dead; killed above Nar Shaddaa. My father—"

"Your father?" Balthier paused, narrowing his eyes. The droid beside the girl beeped and whirred at him. "He must be the contact Kota spoke of...Which means you're the valuable item we came after."

"Valuable _item_? My name is Leia—Princess Leia Organa."

The corner of his mouth curled upward. _Princess_? "You were captured by the Empire, I take it? You must be an important figure in the Senate, if they seemed so keen on keeping you hidden."

"But that doesn't matter now. Is there still an Imperial transport on the landing platform?"

"Yes, but the pilot may be dead. No man is left alive with the killer of stars is on the loose."

Leia touched his shoulder as she walked past, winking once at him. "And what makes you think I need a pilot?"

**

* * *

**

Hee hee.


	10. To Run from What You Fear

We're getting closer to the end; I can almost taste it. I'm skipping a few missions just to get to the ending, though. Any important scenes omitted from this will be in the sequel, **Last Judgment**, which is going to be very exciting and mind-twisting. Unlike this story, it'll be told through Starkiller's point of view (or his clone's?) instead of Balthier's. But, don't worry. Our favorite sky pirate won't be leaving anytime soon.

Bunches of hugs to **The Giant Daifuku** and **Riku Uzumaki**. Sorry this one's a bit late; I've been busy with other stories and school work. Thankfully I passed my senior project presentation, so now I've got a lot more free time to work on fanfiction. :D

* * *

"Balthier, are you _mad_?"

Juno was none too pleased when Balthier returned to the _Rogue Shadow_ with Princess Leia and her droid in tow. The pilot scrunched her nose in disapproval, as if just the thought of Starkiller's reaction bothered her. However, it wasn't the disapproving look that Balthier was so focused on. Juno wasn't able to trust him, it seemed.

"Only partially," he said contently. Leia gave him a scrutinizing look. "You see, the Princess here is the 'item' we came for. She's our ticket to creating a rebellion, or whatever wild ideas are going through Starkiller's head right now. He's not back yet, is he?"

"No," Juno begrudgingly replied. "He's still off in the forest. I think he plans on freeing the Wookiees from the Empire, or he's simply using that as an excuse. He...sounded like he was hiding something the last time he contacted me."

"What exactly was he doing?"

"Something _you_ wouldn't understand," Kota slurred from where he was slumped over the table. Balthier nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. "Your head's full of dark thoughts, pirate. Almost too far gone."

Balthier, despite Leia's temporarily concerned glances, shrugged. "Your opinion is duly noted."

R2-D2, Leia's droid, followed the sky pirate down into the cargo hold, where he'd recently taken refuge from both Starkiller and Juno while on their search for Kota. A cot was shuffled into the corner of the small room, a few pillows and blankets shoved up beside it. A collection of blaster pistols were lined up on the wall above the cot, varying in size and caliber. The rest of the cargo hold was filled with scattered boxes of supplies and other necessities.

Sighing tiredly, Balthier sat down in his cot and crossed his arms behind his head. A tutting sound coming from above informed him that the droid wasn't the only one who had trailed after him.

"What General Kota said concerns me," Leia announced rather nobly, hands firmly resting on her hips. For being the same age as Vaan and Penelo, she was much more mature. And tiresome, for that matter.

"I would imagine pirating's not your style, Princess," he drawled, waving a hand at her. "Life full of corruption, lust and whatnot...Something like that? And why have you followed me when I clearly left to be alone?"

"He said your mind is not in its right place. The man who brought me here, to take me somewhere safe, didn't appear to be of a maddened mind."

He turned over onto his side, staring at the gray, metallic wall. "This doesn't concern you, Princess. All you need to consider is convincing Starkiller to take you home to your peaceful planet. The lost trivialities of a pirate needn't trouble your pretty little head."

"But you still helped me. You could have left me there to take that transport to Alderaan on my own."

R2-D2 whirred in agreement, though Balthier paid no attention. "Go back to the bridge, Princess. I prefer my isolation to be as silent as the grave, mind you."

Leia crossed her arms. "I doubt anywhere else is the right place for me. General Kota is nothing more than a drunk, and the pilot was none too pleased to see me. You're the only one who has partially accepted my presence aboard this vessel."

"Wait until you meet Starkiller; he's worse than I am. Or he was." Balthier's brows creased. "I am not so certain of many things these days."

"I can see that." Leia leaned over him, tilting her head and peering at his face. "You call yourself a pirate, but all I see is a man who is afraid and vies to recover his identity."

"I have no identity in this galaxy."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"I do not care at this very moment."

"Then I shall ask later."

Balthier lazily pushed himself up from the cot, glaring daggers at the young Princess. She, however, kept a stern but soft expression when their gazes met, and he wanted her to leave him be. At least until they reached her home planet of Alderbaan. Aldervaan? Alderaan, that was it. How did they expect him to remember all these infuriating _names_? Leia was frowning now, as if his temporary distracted appearance worried her. He despised having other worry over him.

"Princess, if you would be so kind as to let a man sleep..." Balthier rubbed his temple, slouching slightly. "I haven't a full night's rest since I arrived."

"No, I'll stay here."

There was no leveling with her, was there? Luckily, the slamming of a door above informed them that Starkiller had returned. Leia seemed startled by the noise, but Balthier grinned.

"Show time."

* * *

Just as he expected: Starkiller was in some sort of angry rant when Balthier, Leia and R2-D2 walked into the main hold. Kota was passed out at the table, and Juno was lounging on the bench closest to the ramp. Starkiller paced across the floor, clenching his fists and scowling at anyone who tried making eye contact with him (which proved only to be Balthier, since the boy would _never_ give such an expression to Juno). When Starkiller finally laid eyes on Leia, on the other hand, his pace halted.

"Wait," he said, looking between her and Balthier. "Balthier, did anyone give you permission to kidnap a girl?"

"Just because I am a sky pirate doesn't mean I kidnap young girls whenever I please," Balthier shot back. "And, besides that, sky pirates rarely kidnap. It's the bounty hunters that do just that."

Leia stepped forward. "My name is Leia Organa, daughter of Senator Bail Organa. I was a hostage of the Empire until Balthier rescued me."

"Her father is the contact we need to meet," Balthier concluded, pointedly looking at Starkiller. "While you were out running about and rescuing Wookiees, I found just what we were looking for."

"I was distracted by..." Starkiller stopped, casting a glance toward Juno. "I thought I saw something and I needed to know exactly what it was."

Juno sat up a bit, though before she could say anything, Leia barged right up to Starkiller and glared at him. "Take me to Alderaan, and my father will meet with you. If this is about stopping the Empire and winning back our freedom, then he'll be more than happy to meet you."

"I doubt he has the time to listen."

"Then take me as your hostage! Father would do anything to save me."

Flinching slightly, Balthier sunk down onto the bench beside Juno, staring at the floor in an incredulous and frightened manner. _'You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me! Is that too much to ask?_' He shut his eyes, resting his head on his knees. Juno touched his shoulder with concern.

"Balthier, are you all right?" she asked.

"I need a moment," he said hastily before sprinting from the room and into the cargo hold. He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, breathing heavily. How could he have been so foolish? Rescuing the Princess had nothing to do with guaranteeing the creation Starkiller's Rebellion; it was because Leia reminded him so much of Ashe. Foolish, foolish, _foolish_!

There was no escape from his past and no chance of running from the present. For all he knew, he would never return to Ivalice.

Balthier could hear Juno's faint footsteps from outside the door, but even when she told him they were going to Alderaan after all, he pretended she wasn't even there. For now, isolation was his escape.

* * *

"Is it true that all he ever does is sleep?"

"Yes, well— I mean, Balthier isn't...used to traveling so much. He's been through a lot these past few months."

"I see. He must miss his home very much."

_What now?_ Balthier cracked an eye open at the two women standing over his cot. "I am awake," he growled. Leia pretended not to hear him, and Juno simply patted his shoulder. He brushed her hand away, sitting upright, and proceeded to slip on his boots while Leia started talking.

"We've reached Alderaan," she said, "and my father will want to meet with all of us. To thank you, especially."

"Lovely, a hero's welcome."

Juno rolled her eyes. "I just hope Organa won't get the wrong idea when he sees an _Imperial_ ship landing in the docking bay. Alderaan is a peaceful planet and has tried to avoid any contact with the Empire unless it's necessary. I warned Starkiller about this, but I don't believe he was completely listening."

"He was asking about you, Balthier," Leia added. "He said it wasn't like you to just run off in the middle of a conversation."

"I was ill again," the sky pirate drawled, standing up. "Motion sickness."

"But the ship wasn't even in flight yet..."

He slid past her and walked up the steps, surprised to see Kota standing (standing _straight_, more importantly) with Starkiller. The apprentice was tossing his lightsaber hilt into the air and catching it with little to no effort. When Balthier appeared with Juno and Leia, Starkiller motioned for them to follow.

Alderaan, to Balthier's dismay, was so much like Rabanastre. Blue skies, crisp and clean air, quiet murmurs of wind. He looked upon Leia and sighed gently; he could have sworn someone else was standing in her place. Balthier followed Starkiller closely as they approached the gates of a rather massive palace, its towers nearly touching the faint clouds above. PROXY was chattering with R2-D2, which appeared to be annoying Kota, judging by his snarls directed at the two droids.

"Father!" Leia cried, dashing past Balthier and into Bail's arms the moment they walked into the throne room. The senator gladly held his daughter close, smiling in relief and joy.

"You're safe," he breathed. "I thought Ozzik Sturn would have assassinated you, had I publicly sent for help."

"No, father. You were right to not do so; a good man rescued me." Leia looked toward Balthier, smiling, though he looked away. "General Kota received your message and sent allies to find me. And as payment, they request your assistance to fight against the Empire."

Bail looked taken aback. "Open rebellion is too dangerous, Master Kota. I know I owe you my thanks, but..."

"You don't owe me anything," Kota retorted tightly. "I told you on Cloud City that I can't help you, not since I lost my sight." Though he was blind, he tilted his head in Starkiller's direction. "He's your hero, and it's his rebellion. Join us because he's asking you to."

"You are the first to really fight the Empire, then. We're not prepared to go to war yet. We need weapons and starships, and people with the courage to use them. I don't know how many others will stand with us..."

Starkiller crossed his arms and frowned weakly. "But you must know some who will."

"Well, yes. There are other senators who have spoken out against the Emperor, but they will be hard to convince."

"If you show the that Empire is vulnerable," Balthier said, "then they'll join your ranks. Tell them what happened to your Princess, for one thing. That's sure to convince a few fools— er, _senators_..."

"Senator, gather your friends. We're going to need all the help we can get," Starkiller said, completely ignoring Balthier's slip. Bail agreed, and as the others made to depart, Leia stopped Balthier by grabbing his hand. He visibly winced, startled by her touch.

"Balthier, you could stay here," she said quietly, almost yearning. "You don't need to run anymore. If you stay here in Alderaan, whatever you're so afraid of can't find you."

He smirked, pulling his hand away slowly. "Afraid I can't, Princess. It's damn near impossible to run from myself now."

* * *

Setting the coordinates for their next destination, Corellia, Juno piloted the _Rogue Shadow_ into space and away from the peaceful planet of Alderaan. While that was taking place, Starkiller and PROXY slipped into the training room and, taken over by curiosity, Balthier went after them. He nearly choked on air the instant he spotted the hologram of Darth Vader standing before the apprentice. True, he had guessed that Starkiller was still working for the Sith, but...the memories of the countless days of torture had yet to leave his mind.

"You have received my message?" Starkiller asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Your mission goes well, my apprentice?"

"I have recruited others to my cause. But, now I need your counsel. My allies are still unsure if this is too dangerous for them."

"There is much conflict in you. Your feelings for your new allies are growing stronger. Do not forget that you still serve me."

Vader's visage dissipated almost immediately, and PROXY slumped from displeasure of being the Sith master again. Starkiller shrugged apologetically, but something in the doorway stole his attention. Balthier looked to his left and found Juno standing with a furious look in her bright eyes.

"Juno..." Starkiller started to say, but couldn't find the right words.

"I came to see if you sure about all this, but it looks like you've already been told what to do."

"Juno, this isn't what it looks like."

She stormed up to him, cheeks flushed and eyes nearly tearing up. "Of course it is! You're still loyal to Vader. After he branded me a traitor, tortured Balthier into insanity and tried to kill you, you're still his...his..."

"His slave," the apprentice whispered, casting his eyes downward.

"Then why did you defy Vader to rescue me?"

He turned his back on her, closing his eyes. "I needed someone to fly the ship."

"We both know that's not true. My being here has never been about my piloting." Juno's shoulders trembled as she spoke. "Sometime soon, you will decide the fate of the Rebellion, not your master. And when you are faced with that moment, just remember that I, too, was forced to leave behind everything I've ever known." She reached for him, fingers quaking with nervousness, but instead she drew away. "Please," she begged, "don't make me leave another life behind."

She left, not even saying a word to Balthier, and disappeared behind the door. Starkiller almost went after her, but instead he hid himself in the meditation chamber. Even PROXY, who normally was enthusiastic about talking to humes, went to go check on their current location.

And so Balthier just stood there, unable to trust anyone. Not even himself.


	11. A Rebellion is Born

We're marching into the last bit of this story...:) Thank you **The Giant Daifuku** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing chapter ten! I included a bit more humor in this chapter. :D Well...kinda. A short bit.

* * *

Vader contacted Starkiller again when Corellia was in sight. This time Juno was in the room, standing back with Balthier as they watched the apprentice receive orders. Well, almost. Starkiller looked fairly reluctant to speak with his master again, after what had happened the last time.

"The Emperor's enemies are still scared," Starkiller murmured, head bowed. "I am just now earning their trust. If I am ever discovered talking to you, if they even suspect my past...all that will be destroyed."

"Do not wait too long to contact me."

And that was the end of it. Vader's image retreated, and PROXY walked off the slightest bit shaken up, heading into the cargo hold. Juno, biting her lip, approached Starkiller while Balthier stood still, watching the floor with intense concentration.

"Can you trust him?" she asked.

"Vader won't risk my mission, even if he has doubts about me. Have we arrived?"

"We've reached Corellia. They're all here, Bail and his allies." She paused, crossing her arms. "You have your Rebel Alliance, now what are you going to do with it?"

Starkiller touched her shoulder, and Balthier grimaced. "Just trust me, okay? I'm doing the right thing, for the both of us."

She left to go prepare for the meeting, and as Starkiller made for the door he was startled, only realizing then that Balthier was there. The sky pirate's face was hidden by the shadows, but his glare was evidently focused on the floor. Waving his hand, Starkiller tried to get Balthier's attention, all the while hoping not to upset him anymore.

"Balthier, you've been acting...different for a while now," the apprentice said quietly. "Even before Vader captured us, you weren't acting like your usual self. But ever since we escaped the _Empirical_, it's almost like you're..."

"Mad?" Balthier smirked, walking forward. "No, I'm completely sane right now. At least, that's...what I hope. But never you mind; go to your girl, if you must. I'll just stay here and wallow in my self hatred."

"Juno's worried about you."

"Is she? Huh. Didn't think she cared about anyone but you..."

Starkiller frowned. "What's going on with you?"

At first he was afraid to answer. Balthier faced the wall, resting his arm against it and lowering his head, thoughts running rampant in his mind. There was only one focus, one person he ever thought of. Yet he would never return to her, for Ivalice was a long ways away now. After all, this was a completely different galaxy. Ashe must have won back her kingdom by now, right? Vaan and Penelo were probably sky pirates, too, and Basch was more than likely a knight of the Order again. And Fran—she must have been worried sick about him. Six months was far too long to be away...

"This darkness," Balthier whispered solemnly, "it's something I should be afraid of...But here I am, welcoming it with open arms."

"Darkness?"

"The dark side. Don't you understand, Starkiller? I know now that I'm not meant to return to Ivalice."

Balthier wandered into the bridge, where Juno looked at him expectantly. She was standing with PROXY by the exit ramp, pulling on her jacket and tying her hair into a short ponytail. He wanted to say something to her, to apologize for how cruel he'd been, but then he remembered: she wouldn't understand. No one would. Balthier grabbed his dual pistols and then turned toward an out cold Kota at the table.

"Some Jedi you are," Balthier murmured, departing the ship. Just as he stepped outside in the snowy land of Corellia, he was nearly swept away with a harsh, icy cold wind. "Oh, for the love of—! Why didn't anyone warn me it would be this damn _cold_?"

* * *

Huddled up to a fire in the corner of the temple, Balthier was constantly rubbing his hands together to keep warm. It was strange and troubling: no matter how hard he tried, his hands would stay cold. Juno cast him a concerned glance, but he ignored her and continued muttering curses at himself. Starkiller was pacing back and forth, waiting for the senators to come to an agreement. There were a number of lower class soldiers guarding the doors, their rifles held in an upright position. Around the table, of course, were the senators muttering to one another. Bail Organa was there, along with Garm Bel Iblis (a gruff looking older man), Mon Mothma (a woman with a stubborn persona) and Princess Leia, though she was merely a hologram projected by PROXY.

"We agree that the time for diplomacy and politics has passed," Bail spoke up, firmly resting his hands atop the table. "It is time for action. If you're willing to lead us, then we'll join your alliance."

"I will join his rebellion, too, if I'm welcome," came a noble voice from the door. Kota, clean shaven and no longer hiding his cloudy eyes, stood there. He approached the table, earning a smug look from Starkiller.

"I thought you were passed out in the cargo hold."

"I finally came to."

Bail smiled proudly. "It is settled, then. My wealth will fund the Rebellion, while Garm provides our fleet and Mon Mothma our soldiers." He turned toward Starkiller. "And with you leading us, we have the power of the Force on our side. Therefore let this be an official declaration of rebellion! Today, we all vow to change this galaxy, and one day the galaxy will be free."

A sudden explosion outside violently shook the temple, clouds of snow falling from the roof onto the table and the heads of the senators. Starkiller whirled around just as Balthier stood up, both staring outside the tall window.

"No..."

A massive fleet of Imperial starships flew above, looming on the insignificant temple like a fearsome shadow. The door burst open, unleashing a horde of stormtroopers into the room that immediately broke out into a blaster fight with the Rebel guards. Bail spun, wide eyes frantically looking toward Leia's projection.

"PROXY!" he yelled. "Cut transmission!"

The droid shed Leia's appearance just before the tall, horrific figure of Darth Vader marched into the temple. He paid no attention to the fight playing before him and only gazed upon the frightened and angry faces around the table.

"Take them alive," he ordered. "The Emperor wants to execute them personally."

Kota ignited his green lightsaber and charged Vader, only to be stopped with Force-choke. He was hanging in the air like a puppet on strings, and writhing like a fish gasping for breath. Vader tossed the general aside into the wall, and he was instantly rendered unconscious. The stormtroopers surrounded the Rebel senators, guns at the ready. Balthier swallowed hard, fingers inching closer to his blaster pistols. He looked at Juno, who, like him, wasn't sure what to do.

"You have done well, my apprentice," Vader said. Starkiller froze.

"You agreed to _stay away_!" he exclaimed, anger taking over.

"I lied, as I have from the very beginning."

He used the Force and threw the stone table at Starkiller, propelling his body into the snow outside. As he went to battle his apprentice, the stormtroopers gathered up the senators and took down the last of the Rebel soldiers. Balthier grabbed Juno and shoved her through the window, drawing his pistols in the same swift motion.

"Balthier—!"

"Get out of here, Juno!" Balthier spat. "To the ship—_go_!"

He dashed into the fray, tackling the stormtrooper that was cuffing Bail's hands. Balthier straddled the man, his arm firmly pressed against the stormtrooper's neck, the other holding the blaster pistol to his head. Smirking ear-to-ear, he pulled at the trigger, only to feel nothing but air shooting out. No bullets! A blow to the chest was his reward, and Balthier was soon sprawled out on the glazed floor, head spinning like mad.

"Damn insurgence," one of the stormtroopers cursed over him. Another chained Balthier's hands together, dragging him to his feet.

"Resistance," Balthier murmured tiredly; he could barely keep himself awake. As soon as he was forced into the transport carrier ship, he gave in and slept.


	12. One Bright Spot

Here we are, the last chapter of **Martyr's Requiem**. Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku** and **Riku Uzumaki** for staying with this weird crossover. :D Stayed tuned for the sequel, **Last Judgment**!

* * *

"They're gone...Vader took them all to the Emperor."

Starkiller carefully sat down on the bench, wincing from the harsh injuries dealt by Vader's lightsaber. He had fallen from the cliff after PROXY, using Balthier's battle simulation, fought Vader and hopelessly lost. But Juno managed to find Starkiller sooner than later and took him aboard the _Rogue Shadow_, where they both tried to recollect what went wrong. From where she sat beside him, Juno sighed.

"I don't understand," she admitted. "If it was all a trick, why did Vader allow us to attack so many Imperial targets?"

"To sell the deception," Starkiller answered, pulling a bandage around his wrist. "Credits, starships, Imperial lives—they're all meaningless to Vader. Vader needed me to find the Emperor's enemies, no matter the cost. And I did just what he wanted..." He cast his eyes downward, unable to do much else.

Juno finished tying the bandage for him and tried to smile. "Yes, you did. But now the fate of your alliance rests only with you. What are you going to do?"

"We're going after Vader and the Rebels."

He lay against the wall, closing his eyes. His mind had to be clear of all emotions, of all stress and worry. Taking in a deep breath, Starkiller tried to concentrate, but Juno's tense aura was getting to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Meditating. Jedi can sometimes see visions of the future."

"Have you done this before?"

"Never been a Jedi before."

Starkiller closed his eyes again, this time blocking out all his surroundings. He could hear the whirring of a ship's engine, the yells of impatient workers, and the mutterings of a frustrated guard: _the progress isn't as quick as he wants_. Then the comforting words of a woman to a sobbing broken man. He was crying and pleading: _I don't want this, I never wanted this—why must I be this way? Ashe, Ashe—what have you done to me?_ But the woman would not hear him, and he could do nothing as the darkness enveloped him, Force-lightning surging closer and closer—

"No...No! Balthier!"

"What?" Juno was at his side in an instant, touching Starkiller's shoulder. "What did you see?"

He struggled to regain composure, breathing heavily. "A massive space station..."

* * *

Balthier awoke with a start, instantly pulling against the belts holding him to the table, restraining him from any chance of escape. He let out a choked gasp, clenching his fists, when a warm, smooth as silk hand clutched his throat. The hooded figure of the acolyte stood over his feeble and worn body, her red lips in a thin expression that was both a smile and sneer. Balthier could do nothing but merely gape at her, too stunned to speak.

"I've missed you," she said in that oh so familiar voice. It was like music to his ears: a soft, melodious lullaby. Her hood slipped from her face like how a groom removed the veil of his bride on their wedding day. Ashe brushed her hands across Balthier's cheeks, and he gladly drank in her rosy scent. She banished his restraints with a wave of her hand, and he swiftly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you haven't forgotten," she murmured in his ear.

"Forgotten what?" Balthier wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying; it felt so good to feel the warmth of her skin again. He nuzzled his face in her hair, running his hands slowly down her back.

"What I told you, so long ago. Your happy ending is but a dream."

He stopped holding her and pulled away, eyes narrowed. "Must you be so serious, Princess? Our reunion shouldn't be filled with chatter focused on dreams. What we have here, now, is reality." He touched her chin, smirking twistedly. "Isn't that right?"

"You are a fool, Balthier; a damned fool who has no heart to give. What good are you to me, now that you've fallen so far?" Ashe drew away, pulling her hood over her face. The acolyte returned, and suddenly Balthier was bound to the table yet again, unable to escape. "You are of use no longer. Those unable to withstand the truth are powerless and weak. For you, there is only darkness."

She faded away as if she were never there, laughing with a shrilling screech and utmost ecstasy—and Balthier was tied to the table, yelling out her name and cursing her existence. But it wasn't long until he felt alone, so very alone and cold. But there were voices around him, voices he didn't recognize, and they were telling him to just give up and let go of the past. The past was the past, what was done was done. Balthier writhed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ashe, Ashe! What have you done to me? _What have you done_?"

The voices grew stronger and clearer; the figures were standing over him, and the Force-lightning fizzled out into simple sparks. Balthier felt himself return to reality (it was all a dream?), limbs twitching from the magick-like shock still surging through his bones. Vader's mechanical breathing was loud above him and Emperor Palpatine was snickering ruthlessly.

"This one is mad," Vader said deeply. "Just as I told you."

As he lay there, numb and cold, Balthier stared at the shadows. He could see the others—Kota and the senators—chained to pods of metal and bright light. They were prisoners, too. But the Emperor chose Balthier to be a part of his demonstration of what was to come, hadn't he? Yes, that was what happened. And then Balthier blacked out, lost in a delusion of what he longed for.

The Emperor was now pacing in front of the senators and Kota, while Balthier gawkily tried to sit up, fumbling and grasping at the floor with shuddering fingers.

"You are all traitors to the Empire," the old hooded man said. "You will be interrogated. Tortured, much like this whelp. You _will_ give me the names of your friends and allies. And then you will die."

"Our deaths will only rally others," Bail spat, always the noble one. Balthier envied him.

"Your very public and painful executions will serve as an example to the rest of the galaxy."

An alarm shrilled overhead, red lights flashing with blue, nearly blinding Balthier. He was shoved in an empty pod, arms chained almost immediately, just as the display screen across the chamber lit up. There, running as fast as he could, was Starkiller. His holographic image was blurry, but Balthier knew just how determined the boy was to save the people he ultimately and unintentionally betrayed. The Emperor turned toward Vader, scowling.

"Lord Vader, deal with the boy."

Vader did as told, vanishing behind sliding doors. Kota smirked from where he was chained, almost laughing.

"There may be a rebellion yet," he said.

"You," Balthier breathed heavily, "have such faith in him. But you're just an old fool, old man."

Kota laughed out loud this time. "Hah! I still stand by what I said to you earlier, pirate. Any negative thoughts reflect not only on your soul, but your appearance as well. You're looking rather gray, these days."

"I suppose that's a compliment," Balthier joked with a raspy chuckle, "coming from a drunk."

The Emperor was pacing in front of the prisoners again, and just behind the thick metal doors, Balthier could faintly make out the clashing sounds of lightsabers. Occasionally his fingers twitched from the residual lightning in his system, and he could just feel, out of annoyance, that his hair was tousled and matted. And if it was like Kota said, he definitely wasn't looking his best, especially with his paler skin.

Moments passed, and suddenly the massive doors slid open in time for Vader to be flung into the chamber. Parts of his armor were decimated, burning with a robust scent of iron, and his mechanical hand was completely missing, leaving behind a steaming stump. Starkiller walked in like a soldier marching from a victorious battle, lightsaber still brightly lit and hanging from his tight grip. He stood over Vader as the Emperor burst into maniacal fits of laughter.

"Yes! Kill him! He was weak, broken! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side!"

Starkiller appeared unsure, and suddenly Kota was free of his restraints, using the Force to grab the Emperor's red lightsaber. He jumped for the Lord of the Sith, but soon he was struck by Force-lightning and fell right in front of Balthier, helpless and in pain. Balthier only stared at him, realizing then that his restraints, too, weren't as strong as they should have been.

"Help him!" Bail exclaimed.

Swallowing hard, Starkiller stood in silence, eyes dancing between his mentors: one of the dark past, and one of the bright present. Suddenly he yelled out, raising his blade and running for the Emperor. His attacks were easily parried, blue flashing against red, and Balthier found it hard to keep track of what was going on. He pulled away from the chains around his wrists and rushed to Kota's side, helping the old man up. Once Kota gave him a grumble of thanks, he hurried to the senators and snapped their handcuffs with magick. Breathing heavily, he caught sight of the _Rogue Shadow_ drifting just outside the space station.

"Juno," he murmured, lip curling. "Couldn't leave us behind, could you?"

Balthier spun around when the Emperor let out a mangled laugh and cry, collapsing to the floor in a heap. Starkiller stood above the weakened man, lightsaber raised as if he meant to kill.

"You were destined to destroy me," the Emperor snickered, rotten teeth showing through his pasty lips. "Do it! Give in to your hatred!"

Kota touched the boy's shoulder, shaking his head. "He's beaten. Let it go."

"It's a trick!" Starkiller snapped viciously. "He's more powerful than you know. And he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so. But if you kill him now, out of hatred, then you will be right back where you started."

Balthier flinched: _right back where you started_. Kota knew who Starkiller was all along. That made absolutely no sense at all. Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber in a hesitant motion, shoulders slumping just a bit. He finally turned around, looking at Balthier with a solemn expression.

"Get Bail and the other out of here. I'll be right behind you."

_No you won't_, Balthier wanted to say, but all he could do was nod. He turned, grabbing Bail by the arm, and started to lead the senators to where the _Rogue Shadow_ was docked in the next chamber. Just as he turned, though, the Emperor sent a volley of Force-lightning in Balthier's way. The sky pirate grimaced, only to feel himself being shoved out of the way. Starkiller was poised between him and the Emperor, holding back the dancing sparks and lightning with his own hands.

"Go!" he yelled to both Balthier and Kota. "Hurry! Protect the senators!"

And then Balthier ran. The bridge of the ship never looked so inviting, and Juno's tense expression only made him wish he was dreaming. The exit ramp closed and the _Rogue Shadow_ was in flight. As it soared into space, a colossal explosion erupted in the space station, lined with both darkness and light. Balthier lowered his head against the controls of the ship, sighing deeply.

"Just had to be the martyr, didn't you?"

* * *

Kashyyyk was the nearest system, and after a brief message from an Alderaan ship, Juno piloted the _Rogue Shadow_ into the dark, deep forest. None of the senators spoke once the ship had landed, Kota was lost in a isolated vigil, and PROXY; well, the droid was just a mangled mess of metal in the cargo hold now. Bail, Kota, and the rest of the senators departed the ship, leaving Balthier and Juno alone. He shifted in his seat, ready to follow, but Juno was still.

"He's gone," was all she said.

Balthier frowned, looking at her with a drained expression. "I am sorry, Juno."

She shook her head. "No, we shouldn't be sorry. He's...in a better place now." Juno flashed a smile, genuinely touching Balthier's cold hand. "Before he left to rescue you and the others, he told me of what so startled him the last time we were on Kashyyyk. He found his old home and remembered who he really was."

"And?"

"He told me his name. Starkiller, after all, was just a mask given to him by the Empire." Juno looked out the window. "Galen Marek. A hero of the rebellion."

They joined the others in the small hut that was once the home of the Marek family. Bail stood at the head of the table, with Leia at his side. She gazed at Balthier with an expectant look in her bright eyes, but he turned away, staring into the swaying flames in the fire pit.

"Are we ready to finish what he started?" Bail asked, and the other senators agreed. "Then at last, the Rebel Alliance is born. Here, tonight."

"We need a flag to rally behind." Leia dusted off the table, wiping the dirt to reveal a noble sigma: the Marek crest. "A symbol...A symbol of hope."

As their meeting came to a conclusion, and as soon as Balthier couldn't take it anymore, he wandered outside the hut to find Kota and Juno in a deep conversation. His hand was on her shoulder, comforting her as she looked upon the night sky and stars. Balthier, too, looked to the sky. But he felt no need to appreciate its beauty; he could only stare and regret what had happened. Though in the back of his mind, he made a faint note to explore this galaxy's vast entity and claim it as his own. It was all he could do now, wasn't it?

"He's at last one with the Force," Kota said to Juno in a quiet voice.

She cast her eyes downward. "You always knew who he was, didn't you?"

"I suspected, yes."

"Then why did you help him? After all the things he had done?"

Kota thought for a moment, his gray eyebrows creasing. "When he came to me in the bar, among all his dark thoughts, I glimpsed one bright spot. One beautiful thing he held onto, even at the end."

"What?" Juno asked, tilting her head.

"You."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
